Dixon Saga Arc 2: Gladiator Dead
by The Good and The Bad X-Boy
Summary: After Jessica and other criminals escape from the prison bus, they have to fight to survive in the zombie-apocalypse meanwhile Jessica meet three kids that she gonna stick with them together. Later, they heading to the east and found a very unexpected threat and reunite with Jessica's criminal friend, but he's not the same person to Jessica or anybody. WELCOME TO THE NEW ROME!
1. Free Like A Bird: Incarcerated

**Author Note: Hey guys, as you see I'm have going to start write this story already. This is Part 2 of Dixon Saga and sequel of Good things can be Bad things later. If you wanna follow whole Dixon Saga, you can follow my profile then. :)**

 **The first episode isn't gonna focus on Axel Dixon who is the protagonist of Dixon Saga except one of his formerly bosses of Anti-JJ (and his secret and second "girlfriend"), Jessica Jenkins and along with three OCs where they belongs to I heart Lyoko.**

 **Name: Jessica Jenkins "JJ or Ica** **(pronounced Isa)"**

 **Age: 16 (Season 1), 18 (Season 2)**

 **Hair/Hairstyle: Formerly Blonde, but dyed into black hair and it's French braid style. Her hair is long almost to the middle of her back when she sleep, take a bath and that. She have a little blonde hair stick out from her head to the forehead.**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Clothes: She wears a leather jacket over a purple tank top with black junkies jeans. She have a red band, tied around her left arm. She have a tattoo and it's a symbol of Anti-JJ on her left arm just like Axel and the other members has too.**

 **Personality: She is nice, strict and smart girl, can be sarcastic to the strangers. Despite that, she's a lovely person to someone who have same common things back to her childhood. She can act like mostly anyone and play their opinions like as she learned from her dad's movies who used to be a film producer and director too. Sometime she have her own dark methods, just doing for her friends's safety. She have a big temper and will become scary when she's angry, especially at the boys, men and even some strong girls/women too.**

 **Skills: She's a fighter type like if she and Michonne would have fight each other and it would be death question which on of them is going to win. She's good to climb like Molly and can hotwire a car.**

 **Weapons: Beretta 92 and Baton.**

 **OBS!: I have deleted trailers as you know.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Incarcerated**

 **In an alley somewhere in Atlanta**

In the night, a cop shows up from a door and grabbed a person from it. He threw the person on the ground as the cop searching around the person.

"Damn. Where is it?" The cop muttered and still searching around the person's pockets, but there was nothing he found.

Until he got something in his mind. "Hmm, maybe she have it inside between... these." The cop muttered hesitant and confirmed the person is a girl.

The cop aiming his gun on the girl's head just in case if she will try give him a surprise attack and he laying his other hand between the girl's breasts.

"... why the hell did you make me do this?" The cop complained with bitter tones.

Then the cop got something inside of between the girl's breasts and he pull it from her. It was a green small notebook as the cop started read it while holding his gun in aim at the girl with his another hand.

"Piece of cake. Now you then..." The Cop said and put the notebook into his pocket.

* * *

 **Later in Atlanta Police Department Zone 5, Downtown Atlanta**

The cop holding the girl and leading her into a room with two chairs and a grey table. The cop pulling her in there as the girl turned around with a sarcastic glare.

"Do you believe that you can get away with this, Todd?!" The girl exclaimed sarcastic. "Huh?! What's gonna happen with your children if you fail?"

Officer Todd sent a death glare to her, but didn't answer back and he closed the door. The girl just sighed and sat down on one of chairs.

* * *

 **A while later**

The girl just still sitting on the chair and crossed her arms as then she heard the door opened and it appear two another polices, a man and a young blonde woman. The male officer looks like he's in charge here as the girl knew him.

"Hello, Sheriff Holmes. Hall. Nice moment you catch me, huh?" The girl said sarcastic.

"Nice moment isn't good for people like you and the others behind these doors when it's time to interview. Not even so close, JJ or should I called you, Jessica Jenkins, right? " Sheriff said and pointed the door behind him.

The girl rolled her eyes and smile then. "Surprised?" JJ asked.

"No time for anyone's reaction. Now let's talk about my questions and your answers better be clear and valid." Sheriff said strictly and sitting on the other chair. "You really think I have all answers of your questions?" JJ scoffed.

"And we will find out, now." Deputy Hall added and standing next to Sheriff.

"So, Officer Brookes caught you in one of The Pack's formerly hideouts and I think you already knew it that the gang had moved, tell me now; where were you doing in that place?" Sheriff inquired.

JJ didn't respond back which Sheriff leaned forward to her with a threat look. "We can do this the easy way or... the hard way."

"Your hard way against the laws, doesn't it?" JJ chuckles. "Your rank will get down to the bottom if you're not keeping yourself in line."

"Maybe, I rather take that risk than worry about my damn rank." Sheriff said as JJ sighed when she realize that guy isn't fucking around now.

"I was there and try find some clues. It might could led me to find The Pack." JJ replied Sheriff's question.

"We were in that place and search everywhere which we didn't found anything before you went there. If there was some clues in that place, we would found them earlier. Are you saying we are blind donkeys?" Sheriff said.

"I didn't say that, but I am a good explorer than you two and all of your damn lazy pops." JJ said.

Sheriff sighed by JJ's attitude and continue to ask other questions. "We know you and Patrick Sawyer working together as a couple of Anti-JJ's co-leaders. What's your relationship with him? How did you met him?" Sheriff asked.

"Look, man. Him and I have some common things like we both want some pay-back things and something like that. But whatever how I meet him and work together doesn't really matter now." JJ spoke.

"Unfortunately, we don't actually need any confession to talk about any of your and your friends's privacy." Deputy Hall stated as JJ glare at her.

"Patrick is a family member of Sawyer/Lynch where those families used to work built some awesome stuff and you know... until the government broke their contract. Then his cousin founded his gang, "V.I.R.U.S.", so what's the story between him and Martin Lynch?" Sheriff explained more about Patrick.

"Because these cousins had become rivals about the power of this gang of four-eyes people. Both of them have each proud." JJ replied.

"Their proud?" Sheriff said and have a misunderstanding expression.

"They have dreams to become the most genius in the whole world. But Martin's greed, proud and cowardly grows up than before. Patrick have no longer respect on his damn cousin anymore." JJ said. "So, now you got some answers now, can I tell you why I have become a criminal?"

"Sure, if you-" Sheriff said, but cut off by JJ. "That's because that those fuckers, The Pack ruined my father's company and his business almost over five years, and you police didn't do any shit about it. All I can see that you and your people just drink some damn beer and eat any donuts." JJ criticized which it make the sheriff angry as Brookes placed her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "If you guys can't do anything do this shit then it's up to me."

"So you have become a criminal-fighter?" Hall said doubtfully as JJ glancing at her words.

"Figurative and technicality, but yes." JJ confirmed.

"But motives then?" Hall inquired.

Jessica just give a look at the sheriff and deputy, then she smirked little. "Why is this so in here American? Like the police caught a person who tried to make this city into a peaceful place while bad guys like Silver Wolf and his the Pack running away like they're free like a bird. That's the something like I don't get it."

"Maybe you can start to write some big books that you don't get it." Hall added and crossed her arms.

Jessica rolled her eyes and then looking at Sheriff. "By the way, Sheriff. You don't have any suspicions of any your cops, do you?" Jessica said as Sheriff Holmes widened his eyes in disbelief.

"What're you saying?" Sheriff inquired.

"Have you ever figured out that how come the Pack escape so easily like when you guys got alarm that Silver Wolf and his goons are robbing or attacking and somehow they already realize that you police are heading to them, but it was too late." Jessica explained. "So somehow they know where is all of yours whereabouts and can escape from you so easily."

Sheriff starring at Jessica with a threat look. "I think you should realize now that you are in big trouble when you start to accusing one of my men for working with a dangerous criminal organization like the Pack." Sheriff threaten JJ, but she didn't get scared by him.

"No. I just saying that I have some suspicions. Silver Wolf might can hear us right now through one of yours pops." Jessica teased little.

"Maybe, and he will find out that you'll heading to the prison." Sheriff shot back as Jessica widened her eyes and then she smirked sarcastic.

"He, he, is that why you're afraid? You refuse to let somebody except you and your people take the gain for taking the Pack down. Well, I have to tell you something that I don't care about that gain. Unlike you guys, I'm not trying to being a hero." Jessica said.

"I have one question left. Have you and your gang have a contact with "The Kings"?" Sheriff asked as Jessica didn't answer back as she didn't have any contacts with that gang, but she knows who have a contact with them. But she decided not telling that.

"No. Why would I have? It's not one of my interesting targets." Jessica lied as Sheriff sent a skeptical glance.

Before Sheriff could react, the door opening and it was another male police. He approached the sheriff and whisper something to his ear. Jessica tried to hear what they whisper about, but could hear any word. Then the police stop whisper and then he looking at Jessica as she looking back.

"Good afternoon, Thomas. How are you? Still freaked out by prisoners?" Jessica said as Thomas smiled back and walked away.

"Seems like we found one of your friends. He was located somewhere outside of Atlanta. He took a visit with a smuggler who is one of the Kings's customers." Sheriff said and placed a picture on the table right front of Jessica. The picture shows a young teenager who is probably 15 or 16. Have long brown hair to his throat. Brown eyes and look very hard like no one would never mess with this teenager. "Can you tell me about this "Hunter"?" Sheriff asked.

Jessica looked little shock and speechless now as Sheriff Winston and Deputy Hall waiting for her answers.

* * *

 _ **The Good and The Bad X-Boy presents,**_

 **Dixon Saga Part 2: Gladiator Dead**

 **OC's Creators:**

 **The Good and The Bad X-Boy**

 **I heart Lyoko**

 ** **SilverWolf1130 (** **Fanfic Productions)****

 ** **AquaDestinysEmbrace****

 **Destiny Kid**

 **Chris Rudy**

 **HiddenThruthandsLies2**

 **and**

 **DinoWriter23**

* * *

 **Jessica's POV**

 **A week later**

I standing in sort of a queue to a prison bus. Honestly, we're just six of us and wearing orange prison-suit while our hands is handcuffed. The first prisoner was an African-American male and he is so crybaby like he is so damn touchy and complaining everything. His name is Jerry and like Axel, he's a drug-dealer or was now and going to be a prisoner, like right now. After him, there was another African-American male and higher than Jerry. He has no hair which his head is bald. I think that man could be Marcus Crabtree. A serious cold murder which I don't want that guy in my shoes.

After him and forward me, there was a Latino-American named Danny who is around thirty or forty. The cops mentioned he is convicted rapist, but he just saying that he's false accused. But I got a creepy felling of that weirdo. After me, there was an Asian-American. His name is Vince and like me, he looks unhappy to being caught. I didn't catch up what his crime was. And then the last person was a Caucasian-American male and his name is Justin. He seems to be little policy and carefully dude.

Then three cops approached us and it was Deputy Hall along with two other named Bennet and Clyde. Bennet is a african and have grey hair. Clyde is a fat dude and more clumsy as Bennet called him boy sometime.

"Alright, everyone get here into the bus now. We don't have all day. Just slowly and don't make any moves." Deputy Hall exclaimed to us as Jerry start get into the buss while he mumbling. "Man, it's about time. Just standing here like over three hours."

I snarled at him. Hello, it was just only thirty minutes. What a jerk.

Then I heard someone walking to us from behind. I turned around and saw it was Thomas who is the Atlanta Police Warden as he is the chief in the prison where we prisoner are gonna transport there.

"Try be little hard on them, Hall. Make easy things like this isn't their style." Thomas stated.

"Well, we're moving into the bus as you see now." Danny said as Thomas looked at him.

Oh boy, that bad mood. Before Danny could go into the bus as it his turn, he noticed Thomas approached him. He standing now right front of him as they staring each other.

"Yeah, y'all do." Thomas smirked and suddenly punch right on Danny's face which he fall on the ground as everyone look shock now. Me myself wasn't really surprised of that. Danny sighed in his pain on his cheek. "What the fu-" Danny hissed, but cut off by Thomas.

"Listen to me, you fucking woman-toucher. You don't really want to mess with anyone in my place, especially with me! You better have some manners." Thomas exclaimed lowly with his cold eyes as Hall approached them.

Manners? How come we have manners in your fucking hellhole when you have your own sick methods?

"Thomas! Stop! He get it!" Hall exclaimed with anger tones as Thomas glare with his scary intense glare at her which the deputy looking other way.

Even Hall is Deputy, Thomas can do what ever he want like he can scare and manipulate Hall and all of his police dudes too except Winston Holmes the sheriff, but Thomas always find every good excuses to him.

Danny stands up and look intimidated by Thomas. He walk into the bus.

Then Thomas looking at me then as he approached me. What do he want now?

"He, you better talk with your little friend here before you getting in my prison." Thomas said and touch my hair braid.

I feel disgust for touching my hair as I spit on his face. Everyone looked shock again for spitting on his face as he chuckles.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" Thomas scoffed. "What I mean earlier about your little friend that we gonna cut your hair into little small just in case if you don't steal any keys to your own cells and put into your friend. And don't make any stupidities during your trip to the prison." Thomas said and slap right on my cheek.

I feel the pain on my cheek and placed my hands on it. Argh, I'm gonna tearing him into pieces once I got him with my own hands. Thomas walked away as Hall check on me.

"What an asshole." Vince mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Hall asked as I nodded.

"Alright, get into the bus. Now." Clyde said as I glare him.

"Hey, be careful with your shotgun, fatto. You're kind of a nervous type." I criticized as Clyde glare me back.

"Don't talk me like that!" Clyde exclaimed as I stand against him.

"Or what? Let me tell something about you; you're afraid of someone who is bigger than you. Someone is ugly and smaller than you. You're a fucking wretch." I scoffed and walked into the bus as I heard Clyde approached me, but Hall stop him.

"Clyde, stop. Let's just get over it, okay?" Hall said and calm Clyde down as I take a seat right behind of Danny.

Man, what a deja vu.

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Winston Holmes, Thomas and Todd belongs to SilverWolf1130.**

 **Brooke Hall belongs to Destiny Kid.**

 **On the next chapter we will meet other main characters. =)**

 **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	2. The View

**Author Note: I do not own The Walking Dead or any of its characters.**

 **Now we will meet other main characters like Dylan who is one of Co-protagonists along with Axel and Jessica in this story.**

 **These characters belongs to I heart Lyoko. My thanks to him for letting me to use them. :)**

* * *

 **Here's the three main characters's info:**

 **Dylan Enheart**

 **Age: 12 ½ (Season 1), 14 and 15 (Season 2)**

 **Eyes: One of them is Hazel eye and the other is blue eye.**

 **Hair: Dark hair. Short and buzz cut-style.**

 **Personality: He is brave, kind and serious boy. He's smart too. Sometime he can be little paranoia, but that's not so hostile. He can be little annoying by his older brother's stupid jokes.**

 **Weapons: Knife and Glock 17**

 **Skills: Chase learned Dylan some military experiences.**

* * *

 **Chase Enheart**

 **Age: 14 (Season 1), 16 (Season 2)**

 **Eyes: One of them is green eye and the other is blue eye.**

 **Hair: Brown Hair. Messy and shaggy style**

 **Personality: His personality is just like his little brother but less serious, even he can be more serious when someone tried to hurt Dylan and his friends. He's a goofball sometime like joking around and even make a stupid solution to a serious problem which his brother getting annoying by him. But the brothers watch their backs each other and are inseparable.**

 **Weapons: Shotgun FN SLP, HK Mark 23 with suppressor and Machete**

 **Skills: He has some military experiences as he was going to being a soldier in the future. He taught his brother and Rebecca sometime.**

* * *

 **Rebecca Townley**

 **Age: 12 ½ (Season 1), 14 (Season 2)**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Hair: Blonde hair. Long hair to her shoulders.**

 **Personality: She is very smart and always make sure everyone around her is happy. She and Dylan hanging each other and they're inseparable.**

 **Weapons: Colt Python and Pocket knife**

 **Skills: Chase learned her some military experiences, but she didn't like violent. Until she will be taught to fight like a woman instead "fight like a man".**

 **If you want something more info about them, go ask I heart Lyoko.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The View**

 **In the land, somewhere outside of Atlanta**

There was two twelve years old kids who was in a land and they watching at a beautiful view at Atlanta. It was boy who have short dark hair and a girl who is blonde, they just sitting next to each other at the grass and watching the view.

"It's so beautiful view." The girl said.

"Not so beautiful than... yourself." The boy said which it made the girl blushing as the boy smirked while blushing too.

"So you and your brother are from here before you and your family moved to Europe and meet me?" The blonde girl asked and her face came back normal from red one.

The boy nodded and looking now normal too. "Yes, it was almost couple years earlier before our father got his job in Europe. But Me or Chase didn't want to leave because we've good time like good places, games, funny moments and... and..." The boy said, but suddenly his face looked sadly now and fell down which the blonde girl get worry about him.

"Dylan?" The blonde girl asked, but Dylan didn't responds. "Dylan, are you okay? Is there something?"

Dylan close his eyes and huffs out until he answer back, "I'm sorry, Rebecca. I-I didn't... I mean I just start remember the... bad old time."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't asked you about-" Rebecca tried make an apology, but cut off by Dylan. "No, It is me I should blame on. Because..." Dylan said, but couldn't say why.

"It's okay, Dylan" Rebecca said as she placed her hand on Dylan's shoulder. "You can tell me. Whatever what're you going to say, I'm ready to hear."

Dylan sighed and then take a breath. "Before I meet you, me and Chase meet a girl, here in our old home. She was suffering by some idiots who picked on her and no one tried to help her. Her parents didn't even tried to help her about it. The only who helped her from being hurt and bullied by those morons was me and Chase." Dylan explained about his and Chase's past as Rebecca looked shock and surprised. "Except me and Chase, she didn't have any friends. We three have a lot of good times until me and my family have to move on and... and..."

Dylan start grumbled little while he has some sign of remorse on his face. "We didn't even have a good time to say god byes and she don't know why we're not there for her." Dylan said and Rebecca looked sorry for him. "After all these last couple years I assumed that she got bullied by those idiots and no one didn't even tried to help. Now I am here now and wonder how's going with her. But I don't know if I can meet her to hey, what if she's gonna be mad on me and Chase for we weren't there for her."

Dylan got a tear from his eye as Rebecca saw it. Then she hugged around Dylan to comfort him.

"Dylan. It is not your or Chase's fault. You two have already did what you could to try convince your parents to stay here." Rebecca comfort Dylan. "But know we're here and maybe we can try to find her. I really believe she will be so happy to see you and Chase."

Dylan widened his eyes as he separated from Rebecca's arms and looked at her with his mixed emotions. First was that he will meet his old friend and wanna know if she's okay. But the second is that he don't know if he have to meet her along with Rebecca. Truth is he had some feelings of her in the past and now he's with Rebecca now.

"I... I don't know, Rebecca. Of course I wanna see and meet her again, but-" Dylan said, but cut off by Rebecca. "What? Just because you're afraid that I and her will fight over you, is it?" Rebecca said with a playful tone.

Dylan wide his eyes and looked little panic now as he waving his hands to defend himself. "What? No, no, no, no, it's not like that!" Dylan exclaimed as Rebecca smirked little.

"Don't worry about if you have that thought in your mind." Rebecca ensured, but then her face fell down. "I'm sure she and I would get along each other with Jennifer and the others."

Dylan look at his girlfriend and smile for her support. Then Rebecca's fell down and gets red.

"Hey, Dylan?"

"Yeah?" Dylan replied.

"Can we... you and me?" But she's too shy to say as she start leaning her face to Dylan's as he understands what she mean.

Rebecca want to kiss as Dylan figured out and it seems he want too while lean his face to hers. Then they close their eyes.

No one is between their lips when they getting close... but-

"Hey! What's up, love birds?" Another boy shows up from nowhere and his face almost looks like Dylan, but older and have little long and messy brown hair.

Rebecca and Dylan blushing and moved away from each other quickly. They were angry on the other boy for interrupt their moment.

"Chase! What are you doing here?" Dylan inquired.

"What? Have I done something wrong? Chase scoffed. "Have I, our dear future marriage friends?" Then there was two more teenagers shows up from behind and stand right next to Chase.

"Who said me and Patrick will going to marry? Well, thanks for that comment, Chase." A teenager girl said and give a lightly punch on Chase's shoulder.

"Ow, come one Verity. Just need little help from you two to practice my brother." Chase explained.

"Dylan might be still young, but he can handle himself and so is Rebecca too." Patrick said.

"Thank you, Pat." Rebecca said and looked grateful for her friends's support.

"Okay, okay, my bad call. It reminds me when I and Jennifer hanging around and you will take care Rebecca, right bro?" Chase said.

"Sure I will. But about you and Jennifer, it looks like that Jennifer take care of _you_ when you start goofing around." Dylan said which everyone chuckles except Chase looks embarrassed.

"Hey!" Chase whined and they stopped laughing.

Then they looking on the sky and then Atlanta. No one can't complain this view.

Suddenly, Dylan stands up and stretch out his arms. "Man, when will be hot dogs ready?" Dylan asked.

"I don't know. I guess we should go back to our camp and see how's Miranda, Charles and Kyra doing." Verity suggested as Dylan give her a doubtful look.

"You're really think it was a good idea to leave Charles behind with them like that? Especially with that jerk Alexandr?" Dylan said with a skeptical look.

Rebecca sighed out for her boyfriend start now criticize around like that. "Come on, Dylan. Don't be like that, it's not Alexandr's or Charles's fault how they are." Rebecca placed her hand on Dylan's shoulder as he sighed ans smiled on her.

"Let's get going and see if the dinner is getting ready." Chase said as everyone nodded.

They walk to their camp into the forest. Then they heard a argument, it was many voices and three of them was loud; two boys and a girl.

"Man, why can't Alexandr, Charles and Miranda just give us rest? I really hate when they argue." Verity complained.

"Miranda is always in lines even she got a temper, Charles and Alexandr is the one who breaking up things." Chase said.

"Hey, why did you invite him in the vacation? He didn't really want to come here in the first place." Dylan said.

"Because I asked him to do it." Rebecca said as Dylan looked at her in disbelief. "I just want all of our friends want to go on the vacation together. Wouldn't be great for you?"

Dylan doesn't know how to answer back. Then Patrick spook up, "Well, it's hard to say that Alexandr is a friend. Because he just staying in his home and playing on video games. He just hanging around with when we have some things to handle with. For that result, he's just more like a comrade than a friend."

Verity sighed by her boyfriend's statement, but she knows what did he mean by that. When five of them approached to their camp, another teenager girl appear from the argument.

"Oh, I'm glad you guys has finally shows up." The teenager girl said as Chase hug over her shoulders with his arm. "As we always do, honey." Chase said as they looking at the argument.

"Are you the fuck gonna make me to obey you?!" A boy named Alexandr who sitting on a big log with other kids and yelled right to another boy who look angry too.

"What?! Are you gonna obey me and eat it instead throw away?!" A boy named Charles shot back, but Alexandr didn't responds back which it made Charles more angry. "Really, are you gonna obey me or?!"

"No." Alexandr replied sarcastic.

"Fine, then shut up! Do you hear me?! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Charles snapped angrily and look very pissed on Alexandr who just starring on his temper friend.

Then a teenager boy approach them and say, "Charles, that's enough. He get it."

"He will get it when I give him lesson like kick off his fucking balls, Robert!" Charles exclaimed while glaring at Alexandr.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! You two need to chill up!" Another teenager girl snapped.

"Don't try to boss around me, Miranda." Alexandr snapped.

"You're a goddamn crybaby." Charles hissed.

"Please, Charles. Listen to my brother. Just leave Alexandr alone." A young girl said humble and is Robert's little sister, Amy.

"How can I leave him alone when he humiliating me around?!" Charles objected.

"When did he do that?" Robert asked.

"The whole time!" Charles exclaimed.

Before Dylan or Chase could talk to the crew, they heard someone is yelling.

They saw their friend, Kyra, the youngest of the crew was attack by a person and this person have grey skin. It seems that person was trying to bite Kyra.

"KYRA! Let her go, fucker!" Chase yelled and run to the person.

He grabbed the person, but he attack Chase through to grab both his arms. Chase struggles to get away from the person, but no use and he getting closer to bite teenager boy.

"CHASE!" Dylan and Rebecca yelled in horror.

Then... BANG. The person's head pop out and collapsed down at the ground. Chase breathing out chock as Kyra stand up and look terrifying out. Then all of them look at the person who shot at that monster, it was Jennifer who hold a shotgun.

"A-are you okay?" Jennifer asked in horror for shooting a "person" while Rebecca and Amy comfort Kyra who still looked frightened.

Chase stands up carefully on his feet and looked surprised for his girlfriend just shot the person's brain.

"Is...is he d-dead?" Rebecca asked as everyone wasn't sure about that and starring at the corpse.

Then they hear something and it sounds like someones is getting closer to the crew.

"What the hell is this?" Patrick asked as he hold Verity arm to protect her.

Then they saw more of grey people were came out of the forest and approach the crew as Chase and Jennifer holding their shotguns and aims at them.

"Holy shit..." Dylan mumbled in shock and horror.

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Except Dylan, Chase and Rebecca, we have meet two familiar faces, Verity and Patrick. They're friends of the Brothers.**

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**_

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	3. Split Up

**Author note: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of it's characters.**

 **Dylan Enheart, Chase Enheart and Rebecca Townley belongs to I heart Lyoko**

 **Jennifer Hudson, Verity Clinton, Patrick Hartnel, Amy Smith, Robert Smith, Charles Ligget, Kyra Kensely, Miranda Lamberse and Alexandr Myakofsky belongs to I heart Lyoko too.**

 **Sorry for this chapter is short.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Split up**

Chase and Jennifer shooting with their shotguns at grey people were heading to them while Dylan, Rebecca and the rest are right behind them. Behind of those grey people, they saw some of them are eating two girls and three men.

"Jesus! What the hell is wrong with those people?!" Dylan exclaimed and looked disgust at those grey cannibals.

Chase taking some few steps to those grey people while shooting at them. "Chase! What're you doing?" Jennifer yelled to her boyfriend who still take closer one of grey people and aiming right to the head before he pull the trigger.

BANG!

The head is pop out and the grey man stop moving and collapsed down on the ground. Chase just looked at the body and then at the one who attacked Kyra earlier before Jennifer shot it. He put two in two together now.

"Heads!" Chase exclaimed to his girlfriend, but didn't completely heard what he just said. "What?" Jennifer inquired.

"Heads, they will not stop if we don't shoot the head. Shoot the heads!" Chase exclaimed as he firing his shotgun at heads as Jennifer did same.

They got many of them, but every time more of them shows up from the forest as Chase and Jennifer realized that it's not good time to waste shells.

"They're so many of them! We can't take all of them!" Jennifer yelled and looked horrified now. "We gotta evacuate, now! Back to our bicycles" Chase exclaimed as his little brother and the other did what he said.

When Chase and Jennifer was going to follow with the others, one of the grey people was right behind of Chase as he didn't noticed it. It came right on him and bite right on his shoulder.

"AAAAARGGH! SHIT!" Chase yelled in horror.

"CHASE!" Jennifer screaming and looked horrified.

Chase turned around his shotgun so he shoot the grey human and he pulling the trigger... BANG!

The head is pop out and blood splashed everywhere like Chase got over half of his face.

"Yuck, ehh, fuck..." Chase said with disgust look as his girlfriend came to him and check around of him to see if he's alright.

"Oh my good, are you okay? Did you... eeeeww, you smells weird." Jennifer said.

"Probably like a pile of horse-pop, darling." Chase joking little as Jennifer rolled her eyes.

"Did that thing really bite you?" Jennifer asked and looking at his right shoulder.

The shirt of the shoulder was ripped out as Chase taking a closer look and see the grey didn't got his skin and he huffed but looked little gloomy now.

"No bite. But... that was favorite shirt." Chase complained.

"I've always hate it." Jennifer smirked and grabbed his hand so they can run together from other grey people to their friends.

* * *

 **Outside of the forest**

Dylan and the others got to their bicycles as he look behind and didn't see his brother Chase and Jennifer either.

"Where's Chase and Jennifer?" Dylan asked worriedly.

"They must be still in the forest. We have to go back and find them." Robert said.

"There's no way we can't go back because we're unarmed." Alexandr objected as Dylan glare at him. "What's wrong with you? Are you scare?" Dylan said sarcastic.

"Don't dare analyzing me and what I'm saying that it will be suicide to go back." Alexandr shot back.

"Like your russian ancestors always make a suicidal move and you're afraid that your fate will be just like their fates." Charles said.

Before anyone could react back, they saw Chase and Jennifer has finally shows up.

"Oh thank good you two are okay." Rebecca said happily.

"Save your words. Those things are still after us. We need to get out of here quickly." Chase said firmly.

"I have to go back to see my parents in Atlanta. Have to warn about these things." Verity said as everyone wide their eyes. "No way, we can't split up like that." Dylan objected.

"If she wanna get to Atlanta then I go with her. We will be alright." Patrick step up.

Dylan and Chase sighed that they can't force them to come with them as they got their own parents in a hotel not far away from here.

"Okay then, take Kyra with you guys. She need a place to stay and need to take a breath." Chase said as Kyra who still looked frightened and sitting behind of Patrick on his bicycle.

"We'll see again tomorrow, we promise." Verity said as she and Patrick start to cycling away with Kyra. "See ya'll" Patrick shouted out as Chase and the others waving to them.

"Okay, me and Dylan got our own parents in the hotel. Got to warn them too." Chase said as he sitting on his own bicycle.

"Let's go then." Miranda said as Chase shook his head that he disagree.

"No, not all of us." Chase said as everyone widened their eyes.

"What?" Jennifer inquired.

"We don't know if there's any grey cannibals around of the hotel, I can't put you'll in danger. This is my parents we talking about." Chase explained.

"I'm going with you too." Dylan said.

"Me too." Rebecca said.

"No, this is a family job, Rebecca. You should go with Jennifer." Dylan objected.

"Whatever you like or not, I'm always will be with you." Rebecca said as Dylan smile, but he still didn't like it.

Chase sighed then and looking at Jennifer. "You go with the other. They need you. We will meet you at the water tower, right next of that diner." Chase said.

Jennifer didn't want separate her boyfriend, but she realize that he's right. Their friends need her like someone can defend them from those monsters in the forest.

"Okay, just be careful." Jennifer said and kissed on Chase cheek.

"We will, honey." Chase said firmly.

"Watch your asses, that goes double for you two." Dylan said and sent a glance to Charles and Alexandr.

"Be careful what did you just say, asshole." Alexandr said angrily as Charles sent a glare to Dylan.

"Enough!" Rebecca said with a strict tone as Dylan, Charles and Alexandr stop fighting each others. "Be on your guard, we will be there at the water tower before you know it." Rebecca said as Jennifer, Robert, Amy, Miranda, Charles and even Alexandr nodded.

Everyone start to cycling away as the grey people came out the forest now, but it was too late to catch teenagers for them.

Then Dylan, Chase and Rebecca turn to the left while the rest to the right.

"You think they will be fine?" Rebecca said while cycling right beside Dylan.

"They know what they doing. Don't worry." Dylan ensured his girlfriend.

They hoping that all their friends will be alright. Now the three heading to the hotel where brothers's parent are.

* * *

 **Somewhere in the road during the night**

The prison buss are heading to the prison, but then it stops because there's a traffic forward. There's no way the bus can't move through the cars.

"What the hell is going on?" Bennett inquired.

"You think we can move through?" Clyde asked.

While the cops discussing, Jessica just looking through the window.

"Well, seems like I can take a nap before they moving us into the hellhole." Jessica said before she take a sleep.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, now we know how and why Verity and Patrick got to Atlanta. Kyra's whereabouts will reveal later in Dixon Saga. And I hope we will meet Jennifer and the others someday.**

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**_

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	4. Out-Break Time

**Author note: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of it's characters.**

 **I own Jessica Jenkins**

 **Dylan Enheart, Chase Enheart and Rebecca Townley belongs to I heart Lyoko**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Out-Break Time**

 **Dylan's POV**

It's night now and we're still cycling to the hotel where our parents staying there.

Please, tell me that they're alright...

"There. We're here now." Chase said while he, Rebecca and I still cycling.

Then we three were on the parking lot right outside of the hotel, but when we get off our cycles we saw a many of grey people outside of the entrance into the hotel. They just walking around and didn't notice us... yet.

We widened our eyes in surprised and horror. Dammit, they're everywhere! How many are those things?!

"Come, there must be another way to get in the hotel." Rebecca stated as Chase and I nodded.

We sneaking around quietly to the corner of the hotel so these grey people will not notice of us, but I'm sure this is won't be good to the end.

But we stopped when we saw a grey person were right front of us.

Darn, why can't these thing give...

When the grey monster turned around and notice us...

What the... that face... could it be... no...

I feel so shock and upset when I saw the face as Rebecca and Chase did the same.

Chase start walk slowly to the grey person with a familiar face. He reach out a hand front of the person.

"Dad...? Can you see who I am? It's me... your son-" Chase tried to make reason with our father, but he didn't say anything instead he just growling and... suddenly dad grab brother's arm and trying to bite it. Just like how those monsters trying to do on Kyra and us. But Chase struggling off our father's grip while yelling frighteningly. "DAD, STOP! IT'S ME, CHASE!"

"DAD!" I yelled in disbelief and horror.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH DAD?

"Please stop, James!" Rebecca exclaimed in horror and squeeze around of Chase's middle to try yanking him off from our "crazy" dad. "It's your son!"

But Rebecca lost her balance and fell behind on the ground as dad attack my brother and both of them fall down too.

"STOP, DAD! STOP JOKING AROUND!" Chase exclaimed, but our dad didn't answer back instead he just growling at him.

Then I see Chase drop his shotgun and it's on the ground right next of him and dad. Chase trying to reach it, but can't stop focus from holding our dad back from him when he's over on brother.

"HELP ME, GUYS! I can't... I can't reach my gun from here." Chase cried out.

A tear appear from my eye as I rushed to the shotgun and pick it up. Then I aiming at my father who trying to bite on Chase's face.

"Dylan...?" Rebecca said and looks surprised by how I aiming with a shotgun at my own father.

My hands start shaking now and was so hesitantly to shot my father for saving my brother. I close my eyes and start lay the gun down as I start to cry little.

I... I... can't... no, I have to...

Then suddenly, I aiming at my dad again who still trying to hurt Chase on the ground.

"I'm so sorry, dad!" I cried out as hell and-

BANG!

* * *

 **Next morning**

 **Jessica's POV**

I woke up as I yawns out and take a deep breath.

Man, what a harsh.

I looking at outside, through the window and I see we're still on the road. Turns out, we're still on the same road where we stay since the last night.

What's going on now? Traffic problem?

"Sleep well, princess of prison?" It was Danny sitting before me.

I sighed out by his jocosity.

"Cut it out, Danny. She has been through enough as you are with that asshole cop." Justin defended as Danny sighed and shake his head in shame.

"Come on, Justin. I was trying be nice around here. And I didn't really mean to... eh... insult with that bastard." Danny said with a remorse tone and look at me, Vince and Justin over his shoulder. "That guy have a problem with his temper just by my lightly words."

I shook my head by his boring excuse.

Whatever he saying, Thomas will be more problem in the prison when we're there.

Then I hear some sirens of a police car. As I looking through the window, the police car passed us through to the other way. There are some cars where they staying among with the prison bus in the road.

What the hell is going on now?

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned my head backward against the seat.

Well, if there's gonna be an ambush and assassination by The Pack or The Families or V.I.R.U.S. or whoever who have a goddamn grudge on me wanna attack here and kill me later, I'll be ready for anything. But by the way, it doesn't seems like they will be a conflict right now though who knows.

"Man, they can't just keep us in here. It's too damn hot." I heard Jerry start to cried out with ridiculous tones as I sighed out.

What a jerk. Can't he ever stop from being touchy?

Suddenly, I feel the chains start shaking forward with my feet. It was Danny who yanking the chains which it made Justin getting annoying by that stupid joke.

"What the hell, man?!" Justin exclaimed.

"What?" Danny said as he looking over his shoulder at Justin.

"You know-..." Justin retort and yanking the chains as our right feet shaking to backward, to Justin's position this time. Then he stop and complete his statement, "Cut it out."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

Morons...

"Jesus, you guys." Vince sighed.

"You gonna make me?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." Justin scoffed.

"Hey, Jessica. Vince, Justin's gonna make me." Danny says with a sarcastic tone.

Now he trying involve me and the asian guy in the middle of this shit?

"I'd like that you two to shut your mouths and be cool right now." I reply with a scowl.

"She's right, guys. Just settle down and calm the fuck down." Vince agree with me.

Justin didn't say anything and Danny starring at me and Vince.

"He started it." Danny shot back which it earn a glare from Justin.

I sent a disbelief glance towards Danny.

He started it?! This shit started because of you and your stupid joke with the chains!

"It wouldn't happened if you didn't toying with the chains." I shot back.

"Come on, Jessica. I'm just bored when we're stuck in here and nothing have changed since last night. What do you think?" Danny retort.

I sighed and starring down on the floor while ignoring Danny's "excuse".

"Hey man, how about you open a fucking window?!" Jerry yells to the cops who are in the cockpit, but it seems like they just ignore him.

"This is a prison bus, asshole. The windows don't open." Marcus hissed at Jerry and looks like he's in a bad mood.

I giggling lightly at them while shook my head little.

"Shut up back there!" Clyde exclaimed at them.

Then Danny look at the windows and seem he saw something interesting.

"Hey guys, you see that guy in the beat-up truck?" Danny says as we start looking at what Danny see.

"Looks like he living in there now." I said while still starring at that guy in the truck.

"Yeah and I bet someone can stole his dog from that "house". Shit, did any of you guys stole his dog?" Danny asked jokingly.

"No, because I own a pretty one. Much pretty than this ugly one." I reply with a sarcastic tone.

"Me either. But anyway, better than stealing his virginity." Justin stated which Danny looking at Justin immediately with a glare. "Hey, how many times I gotta tell you?" Danny inquired with a serious look on his face.

"Aw, here we go again..." I sighed.

"Seriously! I was falsely accused!" Danny whine up.

Falsely accused?! Then how comes that on yourself?

"How old was she? 15?" Justin inquired.

"Dammit, it ain't like that!" Danny shot back.

"So you waiting for that guy in the truck that he was a major witness and waiting to get the chance to say, "hey officers, he's an innocent". I'd really be shocked." I said sarcastically as Danny looked down and shook his head.

"We're all in the same boat here. What's the point to argue about?" Vince retort.

"The point is; I'm not like that." Danny completed.

"Or maybe the real point is; how did you become a convicted rapist?" I retorted as Danny just let an annoying out of his mouth.

I don't think I can trust that guy around with me or other girls and women.

"Tell you what, guys. I'm really missing my girlfriend right now." Danny says with a gloomy expression on his face.

I smirk on him and his statement. Really? I'm really sure that she will really miss him too.

"I guessing she's pretty pissed on you." Justin said.

"It's worse than that, man. She won't talk to me. Haven't heard her voice in months. It really messing in me, like for real." Danny said as his face fell down sadly.

"Just let it go, man." Justin said.

"I want to, but you know... I love her, man." Danny said and then trailed off.

No one can miss anyone when you're in the prison with that monster Thomas who is in the charge at the prison for personal.

"Forget about her. You should worry about yourself once we're in the prison. I don't know about y'all, but that asshole Thomas is Atlanta Police Warden. In the other word, he's the boss of the prison and he has his own methods like handle with us, the prisoners." I said which it's scares Danny by that fact.

"Damn... but what's the deal with him anyway?" Justin asked curiously and looks frightened by that terrible cop.

I starring up while thinking about Thomas.

"Doesn't really matter to learn about his problems." I says with a cold tone. "But I heard he lost someone he loved for one or two months ago. So, that's probably why he's getting worse now."

"And that's what do you think this is about?" Justin asked with a disbelief look on his face as I looking at him with a strict glare.

Of course hell I do.

"What do you think? Have you a better theory than mine?" I inquired.

"No... I mean, I didn't say you got wrong there." Justin reply with an amazed look.

I shook my head and look down on the floor again.

Then I hear Jerry who still whining up again.

"Hot in hell up in here! I'm so damn thirsty. Hey, how about some water back here?" Jerry exclaimed at the cops who still sitting in the cockpit.

"Shut up back there!" Clyde snap back.

I sighed and just starring at Jerry. If I have a bucket of water, I would throw it into his head and see if he's ever shut his mouth for once...

Then I came up something in my head about Justin.

I turned to Justin and say, "Anyway, what about your shit? Did you lose it and told on the stand that you don't know what are you doing?" I asked.

"I lied. Turns out I'm good at that." Justin reply which me, Vince and Danny raise little our eyes in surprise.

No way?! Did he really lied on the stand?

"Whoa, that's the kinda shit I could never do." Danny says.

"What? Are you religious or something like a damn softy dude?" I inquired.

"No, it just... ain't right." Danny reply as I give him a distasteful glare as Justin sighed and have a disbelief look on his face. "Oh, give me a break."

Heh, he's not the only human who did that shit for himself.

"Well, no one here can judge that. My father were used to be an illegal businessman before he become the famous director and producer over this land." I spook up.

"Really?" Justin said with an amazed look.

"Glad that you reveal about your old man's secrets." Danny scoffed.

"That was past ago and mostly, those cases about his crime were already discriminated right after he becomes a famous man. Too late for the state." I scoffed back.

"I gotta admit, I'd say anything to get out of doing more time." Vince speaking as I nods to agree with him about Justin's and my father's actions.

"You people are messed up." Danny said with a distasteful expression on his face as Justin scoffs, "Says the criminals."

He's right there. There's a lot of like him and my father who can talk back to Danny.

"You wanna hear the funny thing? I don't regret any of it. I carried my "victims" for _years_ ; they knew what they were getting into. And now here I am, and there they are, and Wall Street assholes pulling the same scores are smiling on TV. FUCK. THAT." Justin said with a scowl about his "victims" what they were doing.

I chuckles over that Wall Street-joke.

"Well... Fuck Wall Street." I said with a smirk.

"Fuck Wall Street." Vince commented.

"Fuck Wall Street." Danny scoffed.

"Fuck Wall Street." Justin sulking.

Hell yeah. Wall Street, seriously?

"How much did you make off with, anyway?" Vince asked.

"Enough." Justin replied firmly.

"Enough? What, you mean like hundred-k?" I asked curiously.

"Little over a hundred." Justin said with a proud smile. "Million."

I wide my eyes in surprised and am so amazed by his business did work more than good.

No way?! That's too far just like my father got that stage.

"Goddamn, boy!" Danny exclaimed in surprised. "Oh-ho, when we get outta here, you, me, Jessica and Vince, we gotta go into business, know what I'm saying?"

I give Danny a glance and then shaking my head to decline his offer.

No way, not with you, your rapist. And you didn't give even a shit to what Justin did. But I guess don't wanna be rude this time.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Even I'm caught now, I have still my own business to finish for once." I declined as Danny, Justin and even Vince too looking at me curiously.

"Why not? Have you really got something to eat in your mouth?" Danny asked.

"I'm rather go to my own instead hanging around in your dreams." I said sarcastically.

"By the way, what are you here for? Robbery? Steal people's wallets? Fraud?" Justin asked as I starring at him with a serious look. "I justify on some fuckers at Atlanta and other places." I replied as Justin and the other looked little shock and surprised.

"What the hell do you mean "justify"? You mean..." But Justin trailed off as I spook up. "That's all I can say, but I and my fucking crazy friend have our own crew, but two of them quit." I said with low tones.

"Why?" Vince asked.

I sighed and starring down.

Did I have to tell them about my crew's problems or just change subject? I don't know... that asshole Chidike left us behind for that weirdo doctor and Axel... he lost his mother and after that, he quite immediately because he claims that's the reason why he joined in my and Patrick's league to get money enough for his dead mother to cure the cancer.

Then I raised up my head and say, "That was a young boy, our muscles. He got a little problem in his head like he can lost of control because of violent and he admit for himself. So he forced himself to leave of our crew." I mumbled angrily. "I wasn't happy about that. He even chose a duel between him and us. Then later, another our boy, a tough one with a little handsome-"

I stop talking because I blushing as my cheeks is little reed now.

Shit! What the hell am I saying?!

"A tough one with a little what?" Justin asked, but I ignoring him and leaning my head down to hide feelings from the prisoners.

Where the hell I got that from?!

"Oh ho, now I get it, you have a boyfriend in your crew. Do you?" Danny teasing little as I getting angry at him and less blush.

"You'd be careful what you saying before I will strangling around of your damn throats with my cuffs." I said threateningly.

"Whoa, take it easy there." Danny defended. "I'm just asking."

I growling at him and then look away. Whatever.

"Damn girl. That was a... good one there, but cold." Justin said as I sighed. "By the way, I don't know anything about you, Vince."

When I moved my feelings about Axel away from the head, I looking at Vince who starring on the floor with a serious look.

Seems like he has a rough time before he got caught. I've seen that kind of appearance on faces before and I think I know exactly what he have done.

"I helped my little brother." Vince said and looked little impatient.

Judging by that answer, it made us so suspicion on him as Justin ask, "They send you to prison for that, now?"

Tch, what a good lair he is.

"He was in trouble. I had to... help him out." Vince explained and looks little ashamed now which it's surprising Justin by that fact.

"I knew it was something stupid." Justin starring at Vince.

I rolled my eyes by that comment. Well, I would done the same thing, more than one time for my family and mine friends too.

"You regret it, man?" Danny asked concernedly to Vince.

He just sighed and shook his head. "Doesn't really matter. What's done is done."

I nods slowly that I agree with him.

"Same here. I mean my business isn't done yet, but things where they were on my way is done too." I agree as Vince and the others looking shock at me.

"You killed somebody?" Justin said and looks little horrified by me.

" _Somebodies_ , yeah." I snicked little.

Justin, Vince and Danny looks frightened by me as I turn my smirk to normal. "Don't be afraid of me. I might have many bloods covered over my hands, but non of them are innocent."

"How can you be so sure that these bloods aren't innocent?" Justin asked.

"Simple, those assholes chose the sadism path and made their own decisions. In the other word, they didn't give me or my crew a choice. Hope you know what I mean..." I replied as Justin leaned backward toward his seat while Vince nods slowly. Danny just look away and didn't say a word to me.

When no one didn't say any word to me as I got attention by Jerry and Marcus who still arguing each other.

"I'm telling you man, shut the fuck up." Marcus exclaimed.

"What the fuck are you gonna do about?" Jerry said sarcastically as I start to starring and analyzing the processes of this hubbub.

"FUCK YOU!" Marcus spat back.

"Fuck me? Fuck you, motherfucker." Jerry scoffed as I widened my eyes in a bit surprised.

Did he have to say that to that cold-heart murder?

Then suddenly, Marcus stand up from his seat and choking Jerry with his handcuffs as everyone including officers start watching at that horrified show.

"Oh shit!" Danny gasped in shock.

"Oh man..." Justin said and getting frightened by Marcus's actions with Jerry.

I wasn't much surprised or frightened as the others are.

Damn, Jerry. He brought this upon himself.

"Crabtree, knock it off!" Clyde demand, but Marcus just ignore the officer and still keep going to choking Jerry.

"Hey! Get in, man!" Danny stand up from his seat.

"Sit down, goddammit!" Clyde snap at Danny as he sit down again with no doubt.

I sighed over that behavior of that officer.

What's the deal with him when there's some prisoners who wanna help to stop that sick guy?

"Hey, let him go, man!" Vince hissed at Marcus, but still ignoring him or anyone here.

That guy will not stop unless someone knock him down or... kill him by the way.

"Vince! Jessica! He's gonna kill him!" Danny exclaimed.

"Let the guard handle him." Justin said firmly.

I nods as I agree with Justin.

"He's right. Plus, that ain't our problem." I says as Danny got a distasteful look on his face. "Fuck that, we gotta stop him!" Danny objected as I sighed.

Stop him?! Yeah, so we can have a good party with that guy later in the prison? No, I don't think so.

"Sure, go ahead. But speak with our feet's new neighborhood that we're stuck each other and far away from us, dumbass!" I hissed sarcastically and yank the chains to remind him and the others that we can't reach Marcus from here.

"Hey, hey, don't be snippy with me!" Danny shot back.

"Calm down, both of you!" Vince exclaimed as we stop argue each other. "Anyway, Jessica's right, Danny. We can't do anything from here because of these damn chains."

Danny sighed with a defeated look on his face and then we all four looking at Marcus who still choking Jerry.

"Dammit, Crabtree! Don't make me to come in here!" Clyde demand with a warning tone, but still Marcus keep going to kill Jerry like he doesn't care about what happen with himself then.

I sent a sarcastic smile towards Clyde about his cowardly.

"What's the matter with you, Clyde? Are you so scare?" I insults him as the officer looked impatient on me. "Shut up, you bitch! One more word, I will-"

"Shut your mouth! Jenkins's right, you just pissing around while holding with a gun so get in there right into this shit!" Bennett snap at his cowardly partner and order him to get in to stop Marcus from killing Jerry.

Clyde holding his shotgun and getting into the prisoner room with no doubt.

It's about time to show up.

Then he aiming at Marcus with his shotgun, but I see his arms shaking by nervous and didn't get close to that cold murder and Jerry enough.

"Okay, asshole! Let him go!" Clyde exclaimed, but Marcus didn't listened and still choking Jerry.

"GET IN BETWEEN 'EM, GODDAMMIT!" Bennett exclaimed so strictly as Clyde still just stand there and aiming at Marcus with his nervously eyes.

What a coward. He, he, I've already told him that he's afraid of someone who is bigger than himself like Marcus is.

"Crabtree! One last warning!" Clyde yells to Marcus.

"Don't just stand there!" Vince exclaimed.

"I SAID LET HIM GO, GODDAMMIT!" Clyde exclaimed and-

BANG!

Clyde shot his shotgun and then there was a lot of bloodstains on the wall right behind of Marcus's seat as his whole head is almost gone. His body without head collapsed down on his seat while we all looking at that horrified event in horrible and shock.

I widened my eyes in shock at Clyde's actions.

Holy shit...! Never expect that he would... Fuck...

"What the fuck was that?!" Bennett exclaimed angrily in disbelief and starring at Clyde and Marcus's corpse in horrible.

"Fuck..." Danny muttered in shock.

"Jesus... what happened?" Justin asked in horrible.

"What did you do, boy?! Goddammit, Boy. Answer me!" Bennett asked to his partner who starring at Marcus's corpse in horrible and surprised.

Then I see Jerry who still breathing, but weak as even Marcus's corpse has collapsed, his handcuffs is still surrounding around of the throat.

"Damn, that guy's still alive! Get those cuffs off him, man!" Danny exclaimed as Clyde got his attention at last.

That cowardly officer pick up the key to the handcuffs and use it to take them off. Then Jerry has no longer handcuffs around of his throat, but he didn't make a move as Clyde placed his fingers on it to check on the pulse.

Doesn't look good to him...

"What the hell was that?" Justin said and shoot a glare towards Clyde as he stop checking on the pulse. "He made a move on me... I-I don't know..." Clyde defends, but trailed off and starring down on the floor.

I form my lips into a smirk. He made a move or I don't know? Geez...

"He made a move or you don't know?! Which one?" Justin said with a disbelief look.

"I can say that man didn't made a move. The way I saw; he didn't even move a finger on you which means you just shot him because of his disobey and your cowardly." I says which it earned a glare from Clyde as he still starring at Jerry. I huff out and leaned backward to my seat and starring at Marcus's corpse. "Anyway, that asshole had it coming."

Justin and Vince widened their eyes in shock by my cold tone.

"How the hell did he have this coming?" Justin inquired and looking at me in surprised.

"Like what I mentioned already; to being disobey and of course, cold and madness too." I reply which Vince shook his head.

"Yeah... but... this is crazy. Nobody didn't have to die like that." Vince says while look down on the floor and then starring back at Clyde and prisoner's corpses.

"Well, this is what happened when Georgia have these stupid cops." I states.

"He's, uh..." Clyde says, but trailed off while wonder if Jerry's still alive.

Then Danny start to quacking up, "Fuck, fuck! Hey, you gotta call someone, man!" As Clyde stand up on his feet while holding his shotgun and looks surprised by Danny's statement. "What?"

"I'll call this in." Bennett says and went back to his driver seat and try to call on the police radio, but no answer. Meanwhile Clyde's getting panic now and start to whining up, "Wait! Don't call yet, I just need a minute."

I chuckles by his panic and then Vince shout out, "You killed that guy! You gotta deal with it, man!"

Like we, the prisoners deal with our mistakes.

"I just need a minute to think." Clyde shot back as I shook my head by his annoying panic. "You ain't got a minute!" Danny exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, and I already told you; you're fucking scared by someone who is taller than yourself!" I agree sarcastically which Clyde's angry now and start approach us with his shotgun.

"Shut up! You hear me?! Just shut your mouth!" Clyde raised up his gun and aiming at us.

Danny, Vince and Justin widened their in horror by Clyde's threateningly, but I narrows my eyes in anger.

What the hell is he doing?! Is he trying to be tough or what?

"Okay, calm down. Just take it easy." Justin trying to calm down this conversation, but Clyde's still aiming at us with his threat look. "I'm calm down if you quiet running in your fucking mouth!" Clyde scolded.

"Quit waving with that thing around before you'll get anyone kills again!" Vince exclaimed.

"Oh, you gonna get me smart with me now?" Clyde said sarcastically.

"Yeah, he will if you will really try to screwing with us!" I shot back as Clyde glaring at me and start to approach me.

Then I sighed. He might be serious now, but I know he's not a cold murder like Marcus was.

I stand up immediately off my seat and stand right front of him while Vince and the others looked surprised by my courage while Clyde aiming right at my face.

"What are you gonna do now? Kill me too, so you can be a fucking cold murder like Marcus Crabtree, huh?!" I snarled right at him as he narrows his eyes, but then he's confused and remorsefully now as he lower his shotgun down and looked down on the floor.

Humph. That was easy.

I sit back on my seat as Vince, Danny and Justin take some breath that the fight is over.

"Thanks, lady." Justin said while he's huffing out as I nods.

But then, we hear some screaming from outside on the road.

"What the fuck?" Danny said.

What the hell is going on?

We looking through the windows and see some people are running away from something or someone. Then I see a lady got attack by a person and was over of her...

What the hell is that guy doing?

Then I see the person biting on lady's stomach and got some guts off of her?!

Me and some others have dropped our jaws down in shock and horror.

What the fuck?! What the hell is wrong with that guy?!

I starring at that guy and then there was other crazy cannibals who eating other people.

"What the hell is this shit? Is it a celebration of Vlad III Dracula or something like that?" I inquired while starring through the windows.

"I don't think so... whatever what's going on outside, it looks pretty bad." Justin reply as Vince sit down on his seat again. "Yeah." Vince mumble.

Jesus...

I stop looking through the windows and start to think.

Okay, now what? Why are we even stay right here among with those things from outside in the road?

"Hey, you gotta get us the hell out of here, man." Danny said as I nod.

"We're not going anywhere!" Clyde decline as he gritted his teeth and raised up his gun again, but not aiming at us this time.

"Fine, why are we even asking you?! You gotta no guts in this shit!" I snap at Clyde as he glaring at me, but I ignore him and look at Bennett who still sitting on his driver seat. "Hey, Officer Bennett! Just get this bus moving, right now! We need-"

But Clyde approach us with a serious look on his face. "I said we're staying right here! We're safe inside the bus! Nothing's gonna-"

Suddenly, we saw Jerry jolt up and attack Clyde quickly.

Holy Molly! Was he still alive and what the fuck is he doing?!

Jerry bit Clyde right on his throat. Blood of his is spreading out of his throat, but even that Clyde manage to escape from Jerry's grip and then he place his other hand on his injury throat.

But then I see he fell down on the floor right next to us as we all are in shock by this horrible incident.

"Oh my god!" Justin cried out.

Geez, he's death, probably.

Then we see Jerry is still on his feet and try to reach us, but thanks to his chains he can't get us as he just growling at us and reach out both of his hands forward to us. His eyes wasn't the same as they're white-milky. And his skin was kind of grey now which it looks like he has already rotten too fast.

It doesn't look like he is the same Jerry. How could it this be?

"Hey... HEY, you need to call someone! You hear me?" Justin yelling out to Bennett who looks really nervous and speechless by Jerry like he doesn't know what he's gonna do next.

"You need to-" But Justin interrupted when we saw Bennett just... went out of the prison bus?!

I widened my eyes in disbelief and angry for abandoning us.

"Did he just bail on us?" Justin said with a distasteful expression on his face.

"Appear so..." I grumbled.

Can't believe it he just left us behind to die... When I see him, I swear I will-

Then I got attention by Jerry who still growling and try to reach us.

"What the hell, man?!" Danny exclaimed.

"Back up! Back up!" Justin exclaimed.

We all leaned backward fast to the end of seats, by the windows so Jerry can't reach us, at least Danny as he's almost close to that monster or whatever what Jerry has become.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Danny exclaimed in horror and we looking at Jerry now.

"He can't reach us." Justin said firmly as Danny looking doubtfully at Justin. "You sure about that?!"

I taking a look at Jerry's feet where there chains on him just like ours.

"Look at his skin. Seems like he almost already rotten, which means his ankle's gonna go off of him." I states as everyone get frighten now.

Alright, we have to get these chains off of us or we have to take this monster down, but how?

"Come on, we gotta do something!" Danny exclaimed.

Then I raised up my eyes that I got an idea. I went off my seat and approach Clyde's corpse where it's still laying on the floor while blood's spreading out from the throat.

"What are you doing?" Justin inquired.

I didn't answer back and take a look at the corpse.

Fuck, the shotgun must be underneath of him.

"Guys! Need your muscles here! Just lift him little up!" I exclaimed.

"Why?!" Danny inquired.

"I think she talking about the guard's gun." Vince says and went to the corpse to lift it up.

"Yeah, that's right. The gun! Good thinking, Jessica!" Danny exclaimed as he and Justin go help Vince to lift the corpse up.

They left Clyde's corpse up little and then I see the shotgun as I grab it quickly.

Guys dropped the body and Danny take cover from Jerry.

"Shot this asshole, Jessica!" Danny exclaimed. "Do it!" Justin demands.

I aiming at Jerry who still growling at us and trying to get us.

Okay then, Jerry. If you're thirsty then drink this one!

I pull the trigger and-

BANG

Jerry's head is pop out and pieces of his brain is splattered everywhere among his body.

Yuck! Disgusting...

Then I hear someone vomit as I look behind and saw it was Justin who was disgusted by smell. Heh, I can understand that...

"Whoa, watch it, man!" Danny hissed and got up to his seat.

"I'm sorry..." Justin apologies and clean his mouth.

"Damn, can't believe it. Can you really believe this shit, guys?" Danny inquired.

Hell no. Never have seen something like this before. Not even in my dad's or others's movies.

"No..." Vince reply.

"Whatever it is, we need to get the fuck out of here." I says as everyone nodded.

We all looking around while Vince bends down and search around the chains if there's a way to break these off our feet.

Now, where I can start... Wait a minute. The keys!

I looking at Clyde's body again and bends down. I search around of the body and see if he has the keys on him.

"What're you doing now?" Danny asked as I sighed.

"Try to find the keys if it's on him." I reply and then I stand up with a gloomy look as everyone looks curious now. "Nothing."

Darn... where the hell are they?

"Well shit, if the keys aren't on him, then where are they?" Danny asks.

"He must have left them up front." Justin said with a snarl as I sulking at the body.

"You fucking fatto!" I exclaimed and kick right on Clyde's dead face as everyone looks shock at my outburst. Then I sighed and say, "Well, if the keys are there, then we can wait until some-" But I cut off when we hear some sigh from the cockpit.

We all looking at the cockpit and see there's somebody who came in the prison bus.

Oh, thank god. Maybe that guy can help... wait a minute. The guy's arms and head is little grey just like Jerry's when he... oh no...

"Well, now we can finally caught a break. Hey, buddy!" Danny shout out.

"Danny, don't-" Vince exclaimed, but it was too late when that guy turned to us and his face was cover by blood. He growling at us, the same thing what Jerry did to us earlier.

We all take some step behind from the door as that guy start banging it while there's more of grey people are getting in the bus and trying to bust out the door.

"What the fuck..." Danny said in shock.

"Nice going, asshole!" I snap at Danny.

"Yeah, you just fucking rang the dinner bell for them on us!" Justin agree as Danny turned to us with an impatient look. "Fuck you, both of you!"

"Everyone, calm down! We gotta get out of here before any more of them show up!" Vince exclaimed as I sighed while holding the shotgun while more of those things start banging at the door.

"That's not gonna hold too long." Justin says nervously.

How about this!

I raised up the shotgun and shoot at the door to try scare these things, but it seems they don't have any feelings except hunger on us.

"I think you just pissed them off." Justin added.

I guess so... now what?

"Can we just get out of here through these windows?" Danny guess.

I shook my head. "No, these windows won't budge. Very security." I objected.

"Can't we just shoot off the chains?" Justin pointed at the chains.

"No way either, it won't cut off in that way, not even with a shotgun." I says.

"What about the cuff?!" Danny inquired as we three widened my eyes in surprised at Danny. "What cuff?" I asked.

"The cuff. Shackles. If we shoot one of those off, the chain will slip right out!" Danny theorizes as I take a look at the chains while he, Vince and Justin arguing each other.

Well, that could work. These shackles ain't shit as this damn chain.

"Are you fucking insane?! What do you think is gonna happen if you fire a shotgun that close to someone's foot?!" Justin explains in disbelief to Danny.

Hmm... well, I've no problem to do that.

"No, Justin. He's right. There's no other way." I said with a low tone as it's scares Justin and Vince too.

Then I raised up the shotgun and looking at Justin which he's getting nervous now, but I nod little at him as he got a unwise expression on his face.

"Good, come on. Give me-... hey, what the hell are doing, Jessica?!" Danny inquired in disbelief as I aiming at him with the shotgun.

"Sorry, Danny. But the chain will not slip right out from the middle of it like me and Vince are in the middle." I says sarcastically. "So it's just between you and Justin."

Then Danny just glaring at me while I aiming at him while hearing those thing's still banging the door.

I don't want have that rapist guy in my life. I don't even care if he's innocent or not, but who the fuck knows what will happen when he's free from the bus.

"Well, it doesn't mean to chose me over this un-empathy guy!" Danny exclaimed and referred Justin.

I shot a glare towards him. "Simple, because... it is your own fucking idea." I says coldly.

Vince sighed and say, "I'm sorry, man. Jessica's right."

"Vince! What the fuck?!" Danny exclaimed in disbelief at Vince.

"So decision is made up." I says so firmly.

"Fuck you!" Danny exclaimed as Justin, Vince and I pull the chains to force Danny bend his leg down so I can aim perfectly. "Justin's just gonna slow you down."

By his words, I looking at Justin then as he's getting nervous now. Then looking at Danny again with a smirk.

"You're right there. He's a slowpoke." I smirked, then my smirk turn into serious look. "But not anymore..."

BANG!

"AAAAAAAHHHHhhhh...!" Danny yelped out in pain when I shot at his foot as the blood spread out because the shell have almost half-cut the foot off, but missed the shackle.

Damn, can't believe it that I missed...

"Do it again!" Justin exclaimed.

"Hurry up!" Vince shout out as I nods.

I pull on the trigger again and-

BANG!

AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhh...!" Danny cried out in pain.

I hit at his foot again and it's cut off now while many blood spread out like a water of balloon explode, so the shackle is off too. Danny just starring

At last we're free!

"Okay, Justin. Take this chain off from us." I said as Justin pull the chain off my shackle and Vince's too.

Then Justin went to the back door of the bus and open it. He jump off as Vince did the same thing and I follow after them which leaving Danny behind with those things in the bus.

I jump off the bus while holding the shotgun.

Ahh, fresh air. I miss you too, sun.

I turned around and see Danny start crawling to the back door.

"Come on, guys! Let's go!" Justin said and start running away from the bus as I follow after him, but I notice Vince's still starring at Danny sympathy, but he shook his head and at last follow with me and Justin.

Phew, what a day! I force to sacrifice a goddamn rapist to save my skin and the other's too.

While we running in the road, we saw a lot of those things eating other people. It's disgusted me, Vince and Justin.

"Oh god, what the hell is wrong with those people?" Justin covered his mouth so he can't vomit again.

"They're not people... anymore. They're something else... like dead... un-live or something like that." I reply while we starring at those things on the road before I looking at the hill were is on the other side of the road. "Come on, guys! I know some places where we can start to get these damn clothes off and these cuffs of course."

"Are you sure?" Vince asked doubtfully.

What's got into with him?

"Yeah... is there something problem with it or have you a better idea?" I retorts as Vince just look down and didn't answer back, but then he sighed. "Okay then, show us then." Vince says as Justin nods.

"This way." I says as I start running and leading guys to the places that I know.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Now you see one of Jessica's dark methods, just safety for people that she can trust. XD**

 **I chose shoot Danny's foot.**

 _ **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**_

 **I hope you fans really enjoy this chapter. ;)**


	5. Sorrow

**Author note: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of it's characters.**

 **I own Jessica Jenkins**

 **Dylan Enheart, Chase Enheart and Rebecca Townley belongs to I heart Lyoko**

 **My friend, Destiny Kid "DK" is Co-writer of the chapter this time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Sorrow**

 **Dylan's POV**

Oh god! Oh god! What did have I done?!

I'm just sitting on the ground and holding my hands on the head. My eyes was closed and didn't make a move.

I open my eyes again and starring at my dad's grave. Chase and Rebecca has buried his body after dinging a hole, a grave for dad over almost whole night while I'm just didn't help them because I'm was in shock and still I am now.

I'm so sorry, dad, but... I... how... why did you try to hurt one of your own children?! Why did you have become one of... those things...?

Despite what I was thinking about my dad, I wonder what happened with my mother. After I shot... my father, Chase was so upset and furious but not over what I did, I hope except those grey people who walked around of the hotel. Probably because they might have turned our father into one of them. He just took the shotgun from me and firing at all of them. Me and Rebecca were tried to stop him, but he still fight against and looks fine, well not fine in his head at that time. After his radical moves in the hotel, he and we managed to our room and hope our mom was still in there. But... she wasn't there. She was gone and Chase has searched around in the hotel and even the corpses too if our mom were already dead or one of those things. But still, she wasn't here. She was really gone. Even her personal things and her clothes are gone too.

Where are you, mom?

Suddenly, I heard someone's footsteps from behind me.

But I'm sure it was Rebecca who came over and sit down right next to me.

She looked at me so concernedly and wonder how I feel if she gonna ask about it. Honestly, I don't know... for now.

"Hey, Dylan? I'm so sorry about your dad." Rebecca said as she placed her hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

I didn't answer back and hold my tears in my eyes.

"Where is Chase? Is he alright?" I asked.

"He's okay and don't worry about him. And he's not mad at you about... you know." Rebecca trailed off as I sighed. "But he still poking around in your parents's room and see if he can find any clues about to find Rachel."

Oh thank god.

But my smile fell down as Rebecca noticed.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"We shouldn't split up back on the road. Our friends could be in trouble by those things." I spoke up.

"No doubt about it." Rebecca agreed.

I nod and look my dad's grave again.

Rebecca place her hand on my own and then we hold tight each other with our hands.

"Dylan... I know it's hard for you, but we gotta go now. Let's get Chase and get out of here fastest we can." Rebecca said. "It's not safe here no longer. Who knows there's more of those things out there and will come here."

I looking at her and ponder her words.

Then I get up on my feet as Rebecca did the same.

Rebecca's right. We need to get to the others. At the water tower in the forest.

"Yeah... let's go." Dylan sighed.

"Are you two ready to go?" Me and Rebecca heard Chase's voice from behind as we turned around and saw Chase who holding three packs with load of stuff.

He looks little fine than I do. But he's ain't in good mood to joking around.

He drop two of the packs right next to me and Rebecca.

"Chase... I..." But I trailed off and was speechless until Chase share a hug to me. "Don't sweat it, bro. You did what you have to. I would do the same thing... if there's no other way than shot him." Chase said and then broke the hug off me as he start walking to our bikes. But he stop walking and take a look at our father's grave with a sad face.

"You might was a busy man. But still, you were a good father and we will miss you. Rest in peace, father." Chase mumbled sadly and resume to walk.

Good, bro.

I and Rebecca looking at my father's grave again.

"Goodbye, dad. Tell to our mother that we'll love both of you if... she's there." Dylan mumbled as Rebecca speak up, "Don't worry about your sons, Mr Enheart. I'll look after them."

I blushing little again, but smile by her words.

Did she really said look after us?

Then me and Rebecca grab two packs and start follow after Chase.

When we ended to our bikes, Chase drop his pack and reach out a paper from his pocket.

I saw he looks little serious, but that serious.

"Chase?" Rebecca called to him, but it seems like he didn't listened and start reading the paper for a minute.

"Mom wasn't here when everything of this... whatever it is. She left earlier before we start to camp secretly and not even dad knew about it except he knew she'll be gone for a while." Chase said.

Left? What is he talking about?

"What do you mean she left "secretly"? Doesn't even dad knows where she's going?" I asks.

Chase give to me the paper as I accepted.

I start to read it and Rebecca watching at it.

* * *

 **Mrs R. Enheart**

 _The experiment has failed once again, but those earlier mistakes learned me to create the "another" project. My patients have already become so eager and can't even control in their stress. I need your's and your business friends's contracts,_ _agreements, words and most of all... your witnesses and reactions._

 _My assistant refused to accept your votes in our early argument, but she has changed her heart. But double buts, for once as she said._

 _I hope the project will change not just in this country society but your home, Europe too. As I'll always say, "For the science, there is no impossible in the existence."_

 _A man will waiting for you at the diner, 45 miles away from Atlanta. He will guide you to where you know._

 **Dr L.T.**

 **From: C. SC.**

 **PS:**

 _No sound from the hole on your_ _appearance to anyone, including your loves either._

* * *

After I've read mother's letter, I'm getting little confused by this Dr L.T. and doctor's words too.

"What do you think?" Chase asked.

I just starring at the letter and don't know how to answer that.

"Sounds like she has to get to whatever she's heading for is necessary. But if you ask me, somebody's threaten her as PS said." Rebecca said.

I shrug and still starring at the letter.

Well, I've never heard that mom has contact with a doctor before...

"At least, this letter tell us where's mom heading to." Chase stated as Rebecca pointed her finger up in the air. "Wrong, it could mean this letter will lead us to anywhere but no one know that it will be good or not to the end."

I and Chase just looking at Rebecca with a strange look until my brother just chuckles little.

"Are you telling that my mother working with a mad scientist who turned people into zombies, do you?" Chuck joked as I rolled my eyes and Rebecca sighed.

"Of course not, dummy, but come on." Rebecca said and raised up her hands.

I still looking at the letter until I put it in my pocket and look at Rebecca.

"Look, Rebecca. I know it sounds weird, but that's the only clue we have about mother's whereabouts." I says as Rebecca look down and thinking about what I just said.

"You're right. But let's go to find Jennifer and the others at the water tower, we'll be safe if we all stick around with each other." Rebecca sighed as I and Chase nod.

Yeah, let's do this.

Then I came up something we have forgot.

Oh yeah! Verity, Patrick and Kyra were headed to Atlanta!

"Wait, what about Verity, Patrick and Kyra? They're probably in Atlanta now. Should we go look after them?" I says as Rebecca widened her eyes in shock and placed a hand on her mouth.

"Oh my god. Verity. Patrick. Kyra... I wonder if they're alright." Rebecca said and looks so worry about them.

"Me too." Chase said with a gloomy look. "But I don't think we can try to find them in Atlanta. Remember how many was those things in here hotel last night, but Atlanta... god knows how many are those in the city."

I sighed. He's got a point there. It can be a deathtrap to go in the city.

"All we can do now is to hope that they're fine." Chase said.

Rebecca and I nods.

"Let's go to the others now or we will have a company with them." Rebecca said and pointed with her finger to behind of us.

I and Chase looking at the direction where Rebecca pointed and saw incoming those things from the other side of the hotel's area. They didn't notice us, I think.

"Oh man, and I'm just wanna have a little nap just five minutes." Chase said as we start jump on bicycles quickly. "Well, should't drive when you are sleepy."

"Heh, yeah, that goes double to you, bro." I chuckles as Rebecca smirk.

We cycles away from the hotel, from dad's grave too.

I wonder what can will be worst now.

* * *

 **In a small town, in a clothing store**

 **Jessica's POV**

We have finally got our handcuffs of us and changed this dirty clothes on us in a store quickly before those cannibals or whatever they are shows up again.

Finally and lucky too. That store got my favorite and my signature clothes.

I wearing a leather jacket over a purple tank top with black junkies jeans. I have black shoes. Vince wears a blue polo shirt and black yellow-brown chino trousers, and Justin wears black shirt and jeans. Both of them wears white shoes.

We three running into the forest from the small town.

"I think we need take a break for now." Justin suggested as I sighed, but there's no hurting any of us right now as I don't see any of those skin-eaters in the middle of forest.

"Fine, but only a few minutes, okay?" I spook up as Justin nod and sitting on a stump nearby of us.

He takes some deep breath while I looking around and holding a Beretta 92. Vince did the same thing with the shotgun that we got it back in the bus.

Then Vince approach me with a curious look.

"What do you think about this? Are we in a dream or nightmare?" Vince asked.

Wish I can tell that, but doesn't look like a dream because I've never ever had a sleeping problem before.

"Doesn't look like it." I responded.

"So, what now?" Justin asked while still resting on the stump.

What did he mean what now?

"Excuse me?" I inquired.

"I mean, what are we going to do now? Now we're free and I don't think the police will not look after us while they are busy with those... crazy people." Justin explained.

Crazy people, cannibals, skin-eaters, what would we call them... one of my father's movies, were robbing graves and eating dead fresh later...

"Ghouls." I said as Vince and Justin looking at me with questionable look.

"Say again?" Justin asked.

"Ghouls. That's we calls them." I says.

"What the hell is a ghoul?" Vince asked with a doubtful look.

"A ghoul is an evil spirit or phantom who rob graves and feed on dead bodies." I explained as Justin chuckles little. "Are you saying this shit is caused by some nasty spirits?"

I narrows my eyes at him.

"It was just the name or have you better than this one?" I says so strictly at him as he got a nervously expression on his face. "No, no other names." Justin said.

Then Vince came to middle of us.

"Chill out you two. We have think about a plan." Vince stated.

I shake my head.

"A plan? What plan? No, we don't need a plan. We need an idea to find a safe place." I retort as Vince sighed. "And what do you have any ideas?"

I muttered and walk around among of Vince and Justin who finally got up from the stump.

We can't go to Atlanta or Macon either, probably too many of ghouls. The only closest place I know is might not a safe spot, but it have good some stuff like fresh food, clean water, weapons and something else what we can use to survive from those ghouls.

"Yes, I do. We have to go on the west. There's one of our hideouts right not too far from a diner at the road." I said and pointed my finger to the west.

Vince look at the west and then shaking his head. "Sorry, Jessica. But I have to go back to my home, Macon. I've got my family there."

I sink my head down with a gloomy look.

Family... I wonder how's going with my father and my little brother Jerry...

Then I looking at Vince.

"I know how you feeling now, Vince. So am I too. My father and my little brother. They're living somewhere outside of Atlanta, but it's pretty far away from us and so is Macon too. Plus, it can be a deathtrap to walk in a city. You saw how many ghouls are back in the town and Macon is a bigger than this one." I try to make sense with Vince.

But he just turned around and start walk away from me and Justin.

"I gotta take the risk." Vince objected.

"Man, come on. You won't make it to your family on your own." Justin frowned as Vince stop walking and listened him. "We barely got out of that damn bus and there's some people who doesn't give any shit to anyone but themselves just like that asshole driver who just bail on us."

I'm getting angry now when I remember how Bennett just leave us to die. He might just was scared, but that doesn't excuse enough.

Then I approach Vince and lay my hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, I saved our ass including yours too. And this is how you gonna repay me?!" I scolded at him as Vince shook my hand off his shoulder and turned around to me with a serious look right forward my face.

"Whoa, whoa." Justin raised up his hands and hope me and Vince will not fight each other.

What are you gonna do now, asian?

"Repay? That's what you call? You just shot at a man's foot with no hesitation." Vince hissed.

Suddenly, I slap right at his cheek.

Justin widened his eyes in shock and surprised while Vince just starring at me and rubbed his cheek where I hit him.

Seriously?

"For saving your ass, all of us! Well, at least except one." I shot back. "Besides, I know what you thinking what I am, a killer just like you did."

Vince widened his eyes as Justin did the same.

"Wait, you killed someone too, Vince?" Justin inquired as Vince getting annoying by me and Justin's question.

"Okay, okay, yeah I killed someone who threaten my brother. It was him or my brother!" Vince shout out his anger from his mouth to me.

"And what I did to Danny, it was the same situation. It was him or Justin, so I chose the lesser of fuckers." I shot back as Justin looked little insult for calling him a lesser.

"I am a lesser?" Justin inquired with an annoying tone, but me and Vince ignored me.

"Like you said, what's done is done." I says as Vince looked down with a bit shame look.

I hope he will understands now.

"Or... fine then, go to Macon if you want. But you will be alone and no one watch your ass." I say sarcastically and walk away from Vince. While walking away, I ask to Justin. "Are you coming or not?"

Justin was hesitant for leaving Vince behind like that, but he sighed and nod.

"Sorry, Vince. I'm going anywhere but cities. Hope you will find your family. Good luck out here." Justin said and start went after me.

Suddenly, a ghoul appear from behind of a tree and try to attack me, but I aim at that ugly face with my gun quickly.

BANG!

What the?

The ghoul collapsed down as the head was popped out.

I turned around and saw it was Vince who shot at the ghoul for saving me.

"You're right." Vince nod as I formed my lips into smile.

Good, man.

I turned around and say, "Okay, the hideout is almost a few miles away from here. We'll get there in two hours or little more."

"More than two hours? Damn... unless, why can't we try to get a car?" Justin complained.

"Because it's too risky that the ghouls will attract the noise of a vehicle, which we lead them to the hideout. Now shut up and come with me." I snap lightly as we start walking.

Once again, I won another argument!

* * *

 **Later, somewhere on the road**

 **Dylan's POV**

Man, this goddamn bike killing my legs!

We have been cycled almost two hours since we left from the hotel.

It will be afternoon soon.

While we cycles, I call to Chase as he's leading us. "Are we there yet?"

Chase didn't answer back, but still cycling on the road.

There was no cars have passed us through on the road during in our little "trip" and no people we meet yet, at least no more of those things out there.

When I was looking on the straight of the road, I saw a red diner next to the left of the road and a little far away from it, I see the water tower.

There it is!

"Hey, I can see it, on the left!" I yelled as Chase and Rebecca look at the left.

"I see it too!" Rebecca shout out happily.

"At last, we'll get to Jennifer and the others." Chase said.

We turn to the left on a small way in the forest where it will lead us to the water tower.

* * *

 **A moment ago**

After five minutes ago, we managed to the water tower.

Yes! Now we're here and...

When we came to the water tower... nobody is here except we three?

What the? Where is everyone?

We get off the bikes and start look around to find Jennifer and the others, but nothing except threes and the water tower.

"Jennifer?" Chase yelled, but no answer.

"Jennifer! Miranda! Amy! Robert!" Rebecca called to our friends, but still... answer.

Damn it, where are they? Didn't they make it to get here... No, no, no, Dylan. Don't think about it!

"Hello! Charles, Alexandr, if you two fighting each other and ignoring us like this, it will be last time you both ever do that." I called out.

No answer from any of 'em or at least no one from those things either except the wind and sound of leafs.

Where are they? Have they never come here or they're late?

I've got a bad feeling about this...

I narrows my eyes and be on guard.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I think we should go back to the road before it gets dark." I suggested.

"I'm with you." Rebecca agreed.

But Chase didn't answer back yet and just shaking his head. He doesn't want give up to try find after Jennifer and the others.

Chase...

"We can't just leaving right now. What if Jennifer and the others will coming here later and we're not here then?" Chase objected.

"I know how you feeling, Chase. But we can't stay here in the middle of forest. It's too dangerous." I said. "Remember how Kyra got attack by that rotten ugly before anyone noticed? We can't let it happening again on any of us."

I start remember how that monster try to get Kyra, if Chase didn't attack it and Jennifer didn't shot it, she would have die...

Then Chase let a sigh out of his mouth and sink his head down with a gloomy look.

"Okay..." Chase sighed.

I'm really feel sorry about him now, I still wanna look after our friends but it's too risky to stay here in the middle of forest.

Chase turned around and start walking away with an unhappy face as I'm not proud of my conversation either. When we start walking, I notice Rebecca didn't follow with us and just looking at the deep of the forest in the distance.

"Rebecca? Is there something wrong?" I asked as I and Chase stop walking and looking at Rebecca who didn't say back or make a move except still starring at the deep of forest.

Did she saw something?

"Eh... guys... I think I see something. Over there." Rebecca pointed at the deep of forest in the distance. as I and Chase went right to her.

I widened my eyes in shock when I see a big green object in the forest, and there was no trees around of object's area.

Is that a... a shipping container? And how did we miss it earlier when we all was here for three days ago?

"A shipping container in a forest?" I said with a weird stare.

"Weird, huh? I mean I've never seen a container in a forest before." Rebecca said.

"Maybe a captain became drunk and order to place that thing instead on his boat." Chase joked as I and Rebecca sighed.

I let an annoying sigh out of my mouth. Oh, he's really so goofball...

"Come on, let's go and check it out." Chase start walk over to the container.

I and Rebecca widened our eyes in surprised by Chase's statement.

Check it out? The container?

"Whoa, wait, wait. Come on, Chase. Doesn't looks strange to you by that container? Right in the forest?" I stop him.

Brother just laugh little at me. "Strange? What, just because we didn't found a container earlier with the others and now it's here?" Chase retort with a humor tone.

"Seriously, Chase? What if it's a secret bomb of a terrorist group inside of that thing?" Rebecca said as I nod.

"Rebecca Townley, If it's true that there's a bomb inside of it then I don't think terrorists have a good time to focus on it while there's terrible monsters who trying to us, people." Chase explained and looking at the container again. "Besides, what if Jennifer and the others are hidden in there from monsters, we have to take a look inside of it."

I looking at the container again and thinking about Chase's theory.

Hmm, he's got a point there, but I've got another and worse bad feeling about that container. Then I look at Chase and say, "Okay, but let's be on our guard."

Rebecca sighed with her defeated look. "I'd like to know that who would go first to the container?"

Me and Rebecca shares our know look and then at Chase as he noticed that we vote he will be the one.

"Fine, it's okay. It was my idea to begin with." Chase spook up and resume walk to the container while holding his shotgun if in case something goes wrong.

Me and Rebecca follow after him. Passed through many trees.

We were getting closer to the container, we're start sneaking for it.

Rebecca and I wears with knifes and are prepared for anything.

When Chase approach the container, Rebecca and I still staying a little bit far away. I analyzing the container and it appear that it's 40-foot tall I think. Which mean it could be a person or more than one can living here.

"What do you think about it?" Rebecca whispered to my right ear.

"I don't know, but this container is pretty big and who knows there's someone living in there." I replied.

Chase reach out his hand to touch the container and then he's searching around of it.

After some seconds later, Chase has walked around of it and then he thumb up to us that everything is clear.

Rebecca and I approach the container and looking around of it.

It looks it's just container, but...

"Guys." Chase said.

"What?" I said.

"There was a door on the other side, but it's locked or sealed probably." Chase said.

"Really? Well, at least we know now that Jennifer and the others isn't inside of this thing." I stated.

Chase sighed that the hope to find Jennifer and the others is gone for temporarily. Rebecca sighed too and placed her hand on the container and leaned against to it.

"So what no-" But suddenly, we heard some sounds of something and it was from inside of the container?!

What the heck?!

Then we saw a little blue light appear on the west of container where Rebecca touch it as she backed away from it. Chase and I backed away from the container while starring and hearing some sound from it, until the light disappear and then part of wall opening.

Wooow...

"Awesome!" Chase exclaimed.

"Amazing..." Rebecca said with a shock look.

That part of wall must have been a side door that it opened automatically when Rebecca pushed her hand on it or what she did.

"Looks like a kind of a secret shelter." Chase said as he approach to the container as I and Rebecca followed him.

When we get in the "container", it was dark in here and I can't even see a thing. Then I saw a red button blinking which I reach my hand for it. I pushed it and then the lamps up the roof is on now.

I smile then. Now I can see.

"Wow, look all of this place." Chase said with an amazed look.

I widened my eyes in surprised as Rebecca did same. In here, there was some beds, couple desks, a computer with five monitors along with a minicomputer too and some other digital machines.

"We might have seen something like this before back in France, but this one is little different." Rebecca said and keep her eyes around.

"What do you think it is? A secret organisation?" I guessed as Chase shook little his head. "Nah, something like home-made. Like someone who have built this with no help from a company." Chase stated.

Hmm...

I approach one of desk with full of papers as Rebecca check around the beds.

Let's see if there's something we need to know about this place...

I take a look on each one of papers, but not something interesting except some technology nonsense... Man, I wish Jeremie was here and help us to speak our "english" about this papers.

"Hey, check it out what I found!" Chase exclaimed as I and Rebecca look at him and see he carry up something.

Whoa, what is that?

The object what Chase holding with his hands is a grey-blue metal and it look like a skateboard, but no wheels and it seems that it's have sort of jet engine.

Then I got something a theory in my mind.

"Hey, it looks like those boards from that movie... Back in the Future, right?" I suggested as Chase searching around of this board. "Yeah, hoverboards." Chase said.

"You're not going to test with that thing?" Rebecca inquired as Chase laughing little as he put that board back to where he find it.

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

Man, I wonder who made this hoverboard.

Before I could react about another thing what I found, Dylan called us, "Eh... Chase, Rebecca, come and take a look what I found."

He still standing at the desk and holding a paper where he found while poke around.

I was hoping that he'd found something cool thing like board, but a paper?!

"A paper? Seriously, bro? We're in a cool place and now you wanna read paper?" I scoffed little as Dylan sent a serious glare toward me. "There's no time to playing around, you need to read this." Dylan reach out the paper for me as I accepted.

"Okay, you're right. Now let's see..." I start reading.

* * *

 _My dear boy, Chidike_

 _If you have something problem with the control of your strength, then ask for me for help._

 _You don't need to be afraid of yourself. You don't need to worry about your family. You don't have to live like what you do now. But I can't still promise for a cure. But I can rehabilitate you. To become a better person with no trauma._

 _Don't trust your friends anymore. I've already show you the tap. You saw it. She betrayed you and he knew it. Your "lords" were just using your muscles for their gains even it might be was necessary for your sake._

 _So don't ever trust them ever again, even the others who even didn't knew about it._

 _Come to me and then I will help you._

* * *

After I have read done, I looked hesitant at the paper.

Sounds like that "Chidike" has a mental problem or something like that.

"Poor that guy. But why did you show me that?" I asked to Dylan as he picked up a piece of newspaper. "Here, this one was stuck with the letter by a paperclip." Dylan said as I take the newspaper and read it.

* * *

 **HAVE YOU PROBLEM IN YOUR MIND? COME AND MEET IN HERE IN COLUMBIA**

 **TESTA HOSPITAL**

* * *

I shrugged and still reading the piece of newspaper.

"Well, seems like that guy who send the letter to Chidike is a doctor or psychologist? Well, doctors can't barely fix those poor mindless people." I babbled as Rebecca and Dylan smirked.

Dylan crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe so, but haven't you noticed the matching initials on this newspaper?" Dylan added as I check on the newspaper closer.

Initials? What did he just mean about that?

But then I found a very unexpected familiar on the newspaper.

I widened my eyes in shock.

Call the owner Dr **L** uigi **T** esta?!

"Drag my nose! Dr L. T. That's it! It must be that Doctor who send the letter to mother!" I exclaimed.

"And now where she heading for. Columbia." Rebecca spook up hopefully as I smile and nod.

But Dylan seems not being happy like we are.

"What's up, Dylan? Did you got something in your mouth?" I joked as he shook his head. "No, I'm alright. It just... which Columbia? There's so many cities that it calls Columbia, more than ten or twenty over this country." Dylan explained.

My smile fell down and sighed out.

His got a point there. We don't know which Columbia and where we gonna start?

"Uhh, I don't know, Dylan. But maybe we can-" But I was cut off when I heard some footsteps from outside.

What was that?

"Hey you guys heard that." I says as I grabbed my shotgun and aiming at the door.

"Yeah, I heard something too." Rebecca holding her knife as Dylan did the same thing. "Or someone." Dylan whispered as I start walked over to the opened door, but slowly.

When I was right besides of the opened door, I leaned out my face and shotgun so I can see outside and there was no one there, at least those grey people either.

"Did you see something?" Dylan whispered who was right behind of me with Rebecca.

I'm not so sure to answer that.

Hard to tell right now...

When I take step out of the container...

Suddenly, my shotgun kicked away from my hands!

What the-

Then someone push right on my cheek and gripped my shirt. I'll try to struggle off, but the attacker shoving me back in the container, passed Dylan and Rebecca through and then into the wall. I yelped by the duns when the attacker showed me into the wall as Dylan tried to attack the person, but the attacker bent up a leg in the air and kick right on his torso and sent him down on the floor.

"DYLAN!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"You son of-" But cut off when the attacker put up a gun and aiming right at my face. "...bitch?"

I getting frighten by the threat on my face before I take a look on the attacker. It appear the attacker is a teenager girl and looked older than Verity. She has dark hair, but have a little blonde hair-inch stick out on the forward of forehead. She wears black clothes. The colors of her skins looks like mine own, but little lighten. Her eyes is blue just like Rebecca's, but looks scary when the teenager girl looked so seriously on me.

"Please, don't shoot him!" Rebecca begged as teenager girl's eyes aiming to behind that it was intended for her in a second before on me.

"Who the hell are you?" Teenager girl inquired.

 **To be continued? (DK: WAIT! WAIT! Keep reading down! ^^)**

* * *

 **A/N (X-BOY): Here's a non-canon scene after To be continued, but it's a great one and best of all, it's a surprise for one of famous FanFiction-writers.**

 **So here we go. ;)**

* * *

 **No POV-lines**

Jessica threaten Chase for an answer to her question.

But suddenly before anyone could react, the computer start activated with no reason as everyone got their attentions by it.

"Whattha?! Jessica exclaimed as she released Chase and walked over to the computer while passed through Dylan and Rebecca. "What did you guys have done with the computer?" Jessica demanded.

Chase take a breath before he stand up on his feet and answer, "We? We have not done nothing wrong."

"Really? Then who-" But she was cut off when the computer screen start glowing up and got message on it. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY I HEART LYOKO!" PRESS ENTER!

"Happy birthday You heart what? What kind of the joke it is?" Jessica complicated as she press on the enter of keyboard with no doubt.

Then computer start glowing a strong sphere of light which everyone start covered their eyes with hands.

"What's happening?!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Dylan replied while covered his eyes.

The sphere of light have covered over inside of container and then the light was gone.

Rebecca pull her hands off her eyes and look around that everything looks normal, but... Jessica and Brothers Enheart isn't here anymore. They're gone as Rebecca gets wonder and worry about Dylan and Chase.

"Boys? Where are you?" Rebecca called.

* * *

 **In an unknown dimension**

Brothers Enhearts and Jessica are laying down on something or nothing.

Dylan and Chase start woke up and then look around where they are now as they start widened their eyes in shock as they dropped them off from their faces.

"WHAAAAAT?! WE'RE IN THE SPACE?!" Chase and Dylan yelled in shock as their jaws dropped down.

Unknown for them, Jessica has finally woke up and get up on her feet.

Then she look down out off the space that she thought first it's already night now until she look down.

"WHOOOAH! Jessica shout out as she lost her balance and fell down, but she landed on something in the space like it feels on the floor. "What the heck? I don't see anything except the space, but it feels like I landed on something invisibly or... whatever, and we should floating in the space to begin with and I can still breath too?"

Jessica get up once again and start thinking as she rubbed around of her chin while noticed Brothers Enhearts just starring around of space and saw some spaceships has passed through them.

"Wow, it's those ships from Star Wars! It's so cool!" Chase exclaimed happily.

"It's like we're in our dreams!" Dylan agreed.

"Very funny, boys. Never expected that Dylan would be so hilarious like his goofball brother Chase and..." Jessica trailed off when she getting confused now as she didn't even asked before about their names and now it feels like she knows them already, but don't understand how and why either. "Wait... h-how did I... how did I knew their names?! It feels like I have become attached to the boys and Rebecca too..." Jessica exclaimed for himself as she placed her hands over the head and try focus for not being so panic or so stress.

Back to the brothers who watching around of the space, they getting fuzzy in their heads as they placed their hands over heads.

"I feel little funny now, in my head." Dylan said badly.

"Me too. I mean what's going on now? First computer, then space, awesome spaceships and then..." Chase trailed off as he closed his eyes at the time until after a few seconds later, he opened his eyes again and say, "Memories."

"Yeah... I got some memories in my head too. Like... NOW I remember what we have been through! OPS! We have almost forgot to say for our creator!" Dylan yelled in panic as Chase widened his eyes and understand what his brother talking about.

"Oh you're right. Come on, let's say now before-" But Chase cut off when someone gripped his shoulder.

"Wait, we wanna say too along with you guys." Chase and Dylan widened their once again by a familiar voice to them as they turned around and saw their old friends who waving to brothers.

"Anne! Clair! Jason!" Dylan and Chase yelled hysterically as they start rushing over to them as Jessica noticed the newcomers.

"Who are they? Looks like old friendship reunion." Jessica said.

"They're here for the brothers to congratulating for a special person." Jessica jump up by surprise and recognized another voice as she turned around.

She saw a teenager boy around 18 or 19 and wears big green glasses. He's blonde and has blues eyes.

"What the? You! Lance B!?" Jessica exclaimed as she pointed her at him and blonde boy nodded then to answer yes.

"Great to meet you again or not really for "me" again." Lance greeted as Jessica got a questionable expression on her face by his words.

"What?" Jessica inquired. "What are you talking about and what the heck is going on? Why are we in the space and who are those people?"

Jessica referred about Anne, Clair and Jason as Lance take a look at them were they greeting with the brothers and he smile for that before answer to Jessica's questions.

Back to the brothers and their friends.

"It's really great to see all of you." Chase said with a happy look.

"Of course it is." Clair replied with a smile towards Chase as his cheeks's blushing until he noticed Lance who is with Jessica.

"Who is that dude?" Chase asked as everyone looking at Lance and Jessica too.

"Oh, that's Lance Belpois. He helped us to get here in the space." Anne explained as Dylan and Chase widened their eyes in shock by hearing Belpois.

"What?! Belpois?!" Dylan exclaimed as he take a look at Lance's face. "Hmm, he reminds me someone, but little younger and smaller..."

"Is there something wrong?" Jason asked as Dylan stop starring at Lance. "No, eh, no it's nothing." Dylan replied hastily.

"So where are we? Do you guys know?" Chase asked as Anne and Clair shook their heads while Jason just shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter as long we got each other now." Clair enlighten the brothers as they nodded to agree with her. Then Clair look around of the space as everyone except Jessica and Lance did the same.

"It's so beautiful out here in the space." Clair said.

"Yeah it's awesome, you guys have missed some cool spaceships! I'd like to being a Jedi now!" Chase said so eager as Clair giggled while Dylan, Anne and Jason sighed and rolled their eyes by Chase goofy joke.

Back to Jessica and Lance. Lance has answered Jessica's questions as she understand, well little as Jessica isn't so smart like Lance.

"I see... so we're in your energy-field. And our and their counterparts's minds from different dimensions has merged along our own, thanks to your manipulate machine that it can change space and time in our or other's reality. Right?" Jessica repeated as Lance nodded.

"And in the process, my machine has not just infected the past and the present, but the future too. That it explains why did you got strange memories, the future and-" But Jessica cut him off.

"Okay, okay, enough with your scientist lessons now." Jessica said so smugly and look at the others, until she smile at them. "I don't know what's going on, but it seems you did a great favor for them. I feel... proud of them about something." Jessica smiled and closed her eyes as she crossed her arms.

Lance smile and say, "At last the redemption got you now."

Suddenly, Jessica look over her shoulder at Lance with a scary glare. "What was that, Lance?" Jessica inquired with a threat look.

"Eh, nothing." Lance said hastily and nervously as he look away from her.

Then Lance looking at his watch in his arm.

"Oh-uh, time to change back." Lance said as Jessica looked at him doubtfully.

"What?" Jessica asked, but Lance ignored her as he put up his phone and calls to someone.

Before Jessica could ask again, she feel someone were approach her from behind. She turned around and saw Clair greeted to her.

"Hey, I'm Clair. Clair Fay. And you are?" Clair Fay introduced with a friendly smile.

"Eh, Jessica Jenkins. But you can call me Ica or JJ for short." Jessica replied and starring at Clair's hairstyle. "Nice hairstyle you got."

"Why, thank you. That goes same to your ponytail too." Clair said about Jessica's hairstyle.

"Thanks, and it calls French Braid." Jessica correctly.

Then Lance step up and say, "Don't wanna interrupt your girl talk, but we gotta go now."

"Go where?" Jessica asked.

"Over there." Clair said and pointed at the other side of energy field.

Suddenly, a sphere light appear shows up and this time it didn't covered over energy field.

"Time to go back before all of realities getting messing!" Lance stated and start walk to the sphere light.

Chase sighed and say, "Om man, I've just saw a giant a creature."

But he and everyone start walk to the sphere.

"We will see more creatures once we're back to Aqua's and Dino's stories." Anne said.

"Yeah, but most of them aren't friendly." Chase referred about the heartless.

"Axel isn't gonna believe me about all of this space." Jessica said.

"I'm pretty sure that he won't as you will never talk about all of this." Jason said as Jessica sent a misunderstanding glance. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jessica inquired.

"You will find out." Lance ensured.

"Hey, I wanna thank you for all this, Lance. It was really fun." Dylan said.

"No prob." Lance said and thumb up.

Truth is that is not true. Because Lance gonna tell his little brother to use **Temporal reversion aka "Return to the past" later so Jessica or anyone won't remember anything about the space except one writer.**

When all seven were close to the sphere of light, Dylan stop walking and say, "Oh yeah, we have forgot something to say."

"Yeah, I've almost forgot it too." Chase agreed.

"Let's do this together." Clair suggested as everyone but Jessica and Lance nodded. Clair looking at Jessica and Lance. "What about you two?"

"Sure." Lance said and nodded.

"Do what?" Jessica asked.

"You remember the message on the computer before you press on the enter?" Lance reminded Jessica about the computer before she and brothers transport into the space.

"Ohhh, Sure. Why not?" Jessica nodded.

"Okay then. One, two, tree," Anne counting and...

 _ **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY I heart LYOKO!"**_ Dylan, Chase, Anne, Clair, Jason, Lance and Jessica yelled out before they disappeared in the light of sphere.

* * *

 _Happy_ _Birthday from:_

 _The Good and The Bad X-Boy_

 _Destiny Kid_

 _AquaDestinysEmbrace_

 _DinoWriter23_

 _Flautist4ever_

 _Chris Rudy_

 _The Writer's Day_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **That was really too hard to find a place to say happy birthday until I came up Star Wars, it is one of my favorite just like I heart Lyoko's too.**

 **So review if you want. :)**

 **Anne Marshall belongs to AquaDestinysEmbrace.**

 **Clair Fay and Jason Norman belongs to DinoWriter23.**

 **Lance Belpois belongs to Destiny Kid. (and yeah, he is Jeremie's older brother if anyone wonder that)**

 **I hope you fans are enjoyed of this chapter and have a glory, I heart Lyoko. ;)**


	6. Redemption

**Author note: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of it's characters.**

 **I own Jessica Jenkins**

 **Dylan Enheart, Chase Enheart and Rebecca Townley belongs to I heart Lyoko**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Redemption**

 **Jessica's POV**

I'm still holding the teenager boy against the wall and keep a gunpoint right forward his face as he looks little frightened, but try play little to being a tough guy.

But he didn't answer my latest question as I'm getting tired of wasting times.

"Answer my question NOW; who the hell are you?" I repeat with a strict tone.

After a few seconds, the teenager boy open his mouth and say, "Look, I'd like to answer some questions for anyone except some crazy guy... I mean or crazy eh, girl." Teenager boy explaining and frowned at me. "... who don't ever dare hurt my brother and his girlfriend like you're already did for a minute ago."

I shook my head with a smugly smile.

"That what I did to you and your little brother was self-defense." I says as I noticed a gaze from the other boy. "You attacked him with no reason and kicked me too." The younger boy shot back as I rolled my eyes before look at the older boy again.

"Yeah, I get it. But what I saw you wears a shotgun in _my_ hideout and what would you do if there's a thief in your home when you can't call the police?" I says sarcastically as the teenager boy widened eyes in surprised.

"Your hideout?" Teenager boy inquired as I let my grip on him off and the nod. "Of course, didn't you see the symbol of my gang right behind of me now?" I says as teenager boy look at behind of me.

I turned around as the other kids did the same and see the symbol of my gang, Anti-JJ. The symbol has two big JJ and the background of it is a grey world.

"Eh, okay. I mean... never have seen that before." The blonde girl say as I look at her weirdly. Don't she and the boys know about me?

Then I notice they're just three of them and no more kids, teenager or at least adults too like their parents.

Are they on their own?

I look little concern at them.

"Sorry about my actions earlier, but the name is Jessica Jenkins. My good friends calls me Ica and my bad friends calls me JJ." I introduce me for the kids as they looked now no hostile anymore, but still little hesitant.

Until then, the blonde girl step up and says, "I'm Rebecca Townley. This is Dylan Enheart and Chase Enheart. Sorry for breaking in your... hideout. We're just looking after our friends."

Friends?

"Yeah, they are nine... I mean six of them. They're running with bikes. They were supposed to heading for the water tower, but they weren't there when we came here. Have you saw some young people on bikes earlier?" Dylan explain about their story.

I shook my head as Dylan and Chase sighed while Rebecca looked little sadly and sink her head down. On bikes? Nope, haven't saw a single living person than me myself, Vince and Justin before these three.

"Sorry about your lose. No offense, but what about your parents?" I ask as Dylan looked so sad while Chase looked little gloomy now.

Oh shit. Shouldn't have ask that...

"My parents are at overseas. Dylan's and Chase's dad... he's dead." Rebecca reply with a sad tone as I widened my eyes in shock.

Oh my god...

So ghouls are really eating and killing people, and then what's left on a person will come back?! Jesus...

"Damn... I- I'm so sorry about your father, boys." I says as the boys noticed my sympathy glance. "But, wait a minute, you mentioned your parents are at overseas? Europa?"

Rebecca nodded to say yes about my question. "Yes, France."

I almost dropped my jaws by her fact. Oh, that's so far away! And these boys seems are really close to her, which means they and their friends are not from here.

And I guess they don't know about me or read about the news for last two days ago. But I can't lie to them when they found this hideout.

"Really? Oh, I guess you all aren't from here." I stated as Chase speak up, "Eh, well, me and Dylan are from here, but we moved to Europa when our parents got their jobs there for two years ago."

Is that so?

"I see. And how did you guys get in here?" I ask.

"I'm just touch somewhere at the door and then it glows a light before its opened." Rebecca explain as I sighed.

"Figures. Damn it, Patrick and Lance." I mumbled lowly. "I've told those morons to fix the codes of our security system, like hundred times over last months..."

"Huh?" Dylan said.

I stop mumbling and noticed their glances as I held up my hands in defense. "Oh, nothing." I says.

Dylan just starring weirdly at me in some seconds until he say, "So... eh, Ica, right? What about you? What's your story?"

I looked at him and give him a glance. I don't know how they gonna react when they'll learn about my criminal life, but it doesn't matter anymore.

I sighed and ready to answer. "Okay, just please, don't ever freak out by my answer because that is one of last things what we need now." I begged as Rebecca, Dylan and Chase nodded.

"Sure, don't worry. We will not." Chase said firmly.

I smile at his statement. "Thank you. Okay, you see..." I trailed off in a moment before I open my mouth again. "I'm a criminal and one of co-leaders of a gang."

Chase, Dylan and Rebecca widened their eyes in shock and surprised while Chase and Dylan almost dropped their jaws like they have never expecting to hear that word from me even I wear a gun.

Rebecca open her mouth to say, but I hushed her and say, "Don't worry, I'm not one of those guys in your thoughts. Like I'm not a cold killer, rapist, smuggler or something like that."

"Wow, I... I don't know how to say that, but..." Dylan trailed off as I speak up, "Don't worry, no compliments."

"But why? I mean... sorry, didn't mean to carry out, but how did you become a criminal?" Rebecca asked.

A lot...

"A long story, but I did for my family. My father have a trouble with some other criminals who threaten me and our family." I reply.

"Man, do your dad get always troubles with some bad guy?" Chase asked.

I sent a glance towards him and then sighed.

Every time... but not anymore I guess because of this mess now.

"It doesn't matter anymore, look sorry for being rude, but we gotta get some stuff and outta here before ghouls will show up." I chimed as Dylan raised a eyebrow. "Whoa hold on there. What do you mean "we"?" Dylan asked defensively.

I rolled my eyes and then look at him. Why should I do instead? Leave them behind? No thanks.

"Yeah? You wanna me to left you guys behind? Cause I do _not_." I retort.

Then Chase step up and say, "Wait, we're looking after my and my brother's mother. She were nowhere to being found. All we found her letter from a mysterious doctor."

Dylan nodded and pull out a letter from his pocket to me as I accepted and read it.

 **(A/N: You remember the letter from the previously chapter)**

After I read it, I notice a familiar initials. No way...

Then I look at the brothers so doubtfully and ask, "How much do you guys know about Dr Luigi Testa?"

"Not much except Mrs Enheart seems have a business with him in secret, even from her own husband or anyone." Rebecca replied.

I raised a eyebrow and saw the desk looks mess now. They poked around here and found Chidike's letter from that Dr son of bitch...

"And you guys ask me because one of my boys have link with Dr Testa?" I asked so sarcastically as the kids looked little confused now. "What do you mean by that?" Dylan asked.

"You've poked in my desk and I'm sure you found another letter from Dr-Son-of-bitch-Testa which means you are so desperate that you guys got a clue about your mother's whereabouts." I explain with a serious tone.

Chase sighed and say, "Look, we're sorry for snooping around your stuff, but all we want now is finding after our friends and our mother at least." Chase tried to reason with me as I let a sigh out of my mouth.

Yeah, I get it, but it's not my problem and most of all, I've got my own problems just like Vince and Justin has where they are still outside in the forest and waiting for me.

"And why do you ask me?" I ask and crossed my arms.

Chase looks unhappy by my words.

"Because I... I assume that Doctor is an criminal just like you, and it's seems like you're not his big fan." Chase says as I raise a eyebrow.

Big fan?!

I look at Dylan and Rebecca then. "Is this guy for real? Big fan? Seriously." I say mockingly then my eyes gesture at Chase as Dylan shrugs and Rebecca rolled her eyes with a smirk.

This boy might be hilarious, but kind of a fool too.

But I focus on his latest question about Dr Testa as I sighed and take a seat on the desk.

"Doctor Luigi Testa is a smart son of bitch human and popular of people's mind, but the truth is he's a ruthless character than I ever heard. He has or had contacts and contracts with other criminal gangs, including those who I and my crew have conflict with them. I heard he's a scientist too, but I do not know what project he working on. Chidike, one of my boys, has problem with his violent actions and always got someone really hurt, but he's not such a unstable man who can't control with his muscles or can't feel some gambles over his mistakes. But still, that lunatic doctor convinced him to help with his problem. My guess is about your mother who has contact with Testa, I sure she probably is in big trouble if this mess didn't happened." I explain, and earned a questionable glance by Dylan about my latest words.

"What do you mean she's in big trouble?" Dylan asks and looks concerned now.

I sighed. Oh, here we go...

"I'm not advocating around here, but it seems like your mother helping with Dr Testa through illegals stuff. I mean what's job she working?" I ask.

"She's a jurist, sometimes with business along with our father. But I don't think she'd never doing something illegal." Dylan says.

I raise a eyebrow again. Business? And she and her family take a travel in here, American from France was just maybe because of Dr Testa? What do you have in your mind, Testa?

"HEY, JESSICA!" A familiar voice shout out from outside which it's surprised Enheart brothers and Rebecca as they jumped at the voice and starring at the open door with their wide-eyes. "Are you okay in there?" The familiar voice shouted out once more again.

It was Vince.

Didn't I told them not yelling around in the forest when there's a bunch of monsters limping around in this country and try to eat us, the living?!

I looked over my shoulder at the door. "It's alright, Vince! But please, DON'T YELL!" I shout back and confirmed everything is fine.

Then I look back at the kids and they looked curious and wonder who was that yelling voice.

"Mind to tell us who was it?" Rebecca asks.

Better tell them before anyone get panic.

"Okay, sorry about I didn't tell you guys earlier about my new "cell mates". That yelling voice was Vince. Don't worry about him, he might have done something terrible thing, but to help his brother. But I'm sure he's not hostile at people like you guys." I reply.

"I see. Well, I would might done that too for my little brother. I make sure his glorious face will never get hurt." Chase scoffs little and earned an annoyance glance by Dylan. "Go to Jericho." Dylan says as Rebecca giggling little.

I rolled my eyes by that stupid lovely comment.

"And there's another guy, Justin. He's okay too. Even he can be little cranky sometimes and not pull on his weight, but if he doesn't so much, I'll kick his ass with along sweetie." I speak as Chase, Dylan and Rebecca looked confused about my "sweetie".

"Sweetie?" Rebecca says as I get off my seat and open a drawer under the desk.

There was some stuff, but there is a thing I looking after. A silver baton with black handle.

I show "sweetie" for the kids. "This... is the sweetie." I say as it earned some weird stares from them.

What?

"Eh... okay." Dylan mumbled.

"Heh, I can say it's silvery." Chase grins little as I frown at him. "Have you something in your mind about sweetie?" I inquired with a serious look on my face as Chase stops grins.

"No, of course not." Chase says a bit of nervous and I nodded as I put my sweetie in a pocket inside of my leather jacket.

Then Rebecca approach me and asks, "So, do you know somewhere where Dr Testa working on?"

"Columbia, South Carolina." I reply as she and Enheart brothers widened their eyes by my answer.

Obs! That doesn't sounds good for them...

"THAT FAR FROM HERE?!" Chase exclaimed in shock. "Are you kidding me?!" Dylan asks to me.

"For my money, no." I say as Dylan sighed and start grumble out something. "Geez, mom. Why the heck are you leaving in that far away from us?"

Rebecca place her hand on his shoulder. "Easy, Dylan. I know you're upset why Mrs Enheart leaving you, Chase and your dad like that, but now we know where she is so let's go find her there." Rebecca ensure the black hair boy who looked calm down.

There's no way that they can't just try their lost people. Columbia is pretty far away like almost.

I wouldn't do that if I were them.

"If I were you guys and it's my own mother instead yours, I wouldn't try do that luxury right now." I say and passed them through for a big black box.

"What? Why not?" Chase asked in disbelief. "Simple, there's a lot of monsters outside who trying to us, people. And Columbia is pretty far away from here which the trip would be really ultimate tough as hell." I explain.

"We can take care ourselves." Dylan retort.

I shook my head. As the people I know said that to me and what happened then; they got some trouble later.

"As everyone said like that to me, like over million times. I think that was too much for their luck when they got trouble later." I say while I open the box and in there, it was bunch of weapons; pistols, shotgun, rifles and some stuff.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dylan inquired and crossed his arms.

I pick up some weapon and lay on my favorite bed. "That you should be wary about whatever you say about your capable of take care yourself. Plus, think about the details of this mess like how you deal with those things out there." I explain as Dylan just look down with his defeated look, but still not accept my advice about not try to find his mother right now.

"Like this one, do anyone of you guys know how to use a gun?" I ask as Chase went to outside for a moment. Then he came back with a shotgun. "Of course I do. I was going to train in the military."

I widened my eyes and look at him. HIM?! That comedian goofball were going to be a soldier?! No way. I hold my grin back as I can.

"Really? You weren't tough when I attacked you. If you were going to be a soldier, I should be the one who got the gunpoint at my head, not yours." I retort sarcastically.

"It was like I was kicked by an agent. You got some unbelievable skills." Chase whined.

Agent? Yeah, I'd like say something more than that.

I continue to pick up weapon and then ammo too.

Rebecca get close to me. "Jessica, you mentioned you offered us to come with you and your friends, right?" Rebecca says as I stop focus on weapon and look at her with an unsure stare before at brothers.

Sure I did. But I don't see Dylan and Chase think it's okay.

Then Rebecca turned around and saw the boys, especially Dylan who looked doubtfully about Rebecca's agreement with me and my advice.

The blonde teenager sent a humble glance towards Dylan which he sighed and and then nodded. Chase nod too while holding his shotgun.

"I guess we all decided to come with you." Rebecca pointed up as I nod to answer back. "Okay. Good, then we need more weapon and more stuff for you three too. So I need more extra arms over here." I continue to load up weapon.

"I'll help." Chase step up and approach to help me with supplies.

* * *

 **Dylan's POV**

After a little while ago, we all four get out of the container or the "hideout" as Jessica called it. We all four carry each a bags with fill of weapon, ammo, food, and some other things.

When we were outside now, Jessica touch at the wall of container where Rebecca did the same thing that the door open, but this time it's closed it.

Whoa! Whoever who built this door must have been a pretty smart Einstein.

Once it closed, Jessica turns around to us, but she didn't look at us when she wave her hand up something.

"Okay, guys! You can come out, they're not threat!" She shouted out for somebody as we turned around and saw two men who came out of brushes and trees in the middle of forest.

They must be the guys that Jessica mentioned about them earlier. Vince and Justin, right?

"Jessica, what the hell is this? Who are those children?" A Caucasian man asked and gestures at me, Rebecca and Chase. Jessica frowned at him for being a little impatient. "It's alright, Justin. They're just kids who nowhere to go." Jessica hissed lowly as that Justin guy just look away to avoid her gaze.

Well, we didn't ask to join with them, but I think it's better being on our own with no destination.

I look at the other guy who is Asian-American and he didn't look hostile just like Justin. I think it must be Vince and he just look at us little concernedly and then at Jessica. "Just kids? Seems like they are more than "just kids", like one of them carry a gun." He states as Jessica sighed.

"Alright, enough with this judgement nonsense." Jessica said with smugly tone. "Anyway, this is Rebecca. Chase Enheart and his brother there, Dylan." She introduced us for the men.

"Heyya" Chase greeted.

"Hey." Rebecca said.

"Hello there." I said.

"Hey, I'm Vince." Vince said.

Justin guy just stare at with a skeptical look, but then it change into normal one.

"Name's Justin. Sorry about earlier." Justin introduced and then apologies.

As he said, I stop from being wary and accepted.

"It's okay, just please don't threat us and at least not you guys are bad." Chase accepted his apology.

Vince and Justin just look at him and his words until they realize something as they start glance at Jessica.

"What?" Jessica ask.

"You told them about what we are?" Justin inquired and frowned at her. "Where's there to tell them? Like white lie? How'd you would built a trust with these kids or anyone else?" Jessica chimed.

"Look, I don't care what Jessica told to them, Justin. And we can't just ignore them either, that's all what we can to make things right." Vince make sense with Justin who just sighed and looked little ashamed of himself. "Yeah, you're right."

Okay, I guess everyone looks cool for now, so what now?

Then we heard a crank which we turned around and saw a ghoul as what Jessica calls them came out of brushes. It's growling and limping towards as we pulled out our weapons.

"This one is mine." Ica said and walk right to the ghoul.

Ica pulled out her baton or "swettie" that's she called. When she was right front of it, she make quick slide to get behind of it and hit right on the legs which the thing lost balance. The ghoul fell on the ground and before it's getting up, Ica sticks it with the baton as a spear through the skull.

Wow! She's tough more as a nail. I guess I wouldn't win over her.

When Ica came back to us, she noticed our amazed look.

"What?" She asked as we all look away from her.

"Eh, nothing." Chase says which we earned a deadpanned from her.

"Anyway, what's next? We need to find a safe place from those things out here." Justin wonders.

Well, anywhere but here.

"How about the truck's stop? Gil's Piltop. It looks safe there, and no mentioned about there's probably food and something we need to drink there." Rebecca suggest and we all look at her.

That sounds good idea. Looks things are looking for us.

But I see Ica shook her head.

"I wish to say that it is good spot to being safe from ghouls, but no." Ica disagrees which everyone look at her.

What?! Why?

"It might be a good place to stay there, but it's surrounded by forest on the other side here which we can't barely see any ghouls or somebody like this one, a crazy fucker. And it's a big place for we six, need more people to defend it."

After she spoken to us, we all thinking about her statement.

She's got a good point. We don't know when or if a ghoul caught a surprise over us one day and we will be dead.

"All we need to do right now is to get out of forest. It isn't safe either." Vince stated.

"I'm agree with him." Jessica agrees as I couldn't help but nod because I've got nothing another option.

Chase, Rebecca and Justin did the same as we start walk away, leave the hideout behind. We follow Vince's and Jessica's lead.

I think Jessica is really good person even she might be a criminal, but what's really matters now when there's some monsters who trying to eat us and then become more of them.

By the way, Jessica didn't mentioned about her other criminal friends, just only that kid, Chidike. And it seems that Vince and Justin doesn't look old familiar with Ica.

Something we must have forgot to ask about her story when everything all of this started. What have she has been doing for two days ago?

"Hey, guys." I called to Chase and Rebecca as they pay their attention and look at me. "Do you think we can really trust them?"

Chase got a questionable expression on his face as Rebecca raised her eyebrow.

What? I'm just wonder.

"What do you mean by that? Ica might be a criminal, but she gives us some ammo and weapon, and offer to join with her and her pals." Chase retort as Rebecca nod.

"Yeah, so what's your opinion about her now?" Rebecca inquired.

"It's just what's her story when those ghouls started roaming around and eat people. Except that Chidike guy, She didn't mentioned about the rest of her crew." I explain logically. "I'm not saying she's not a problem, but her crew? What if we gonna meet her crew later and who knows what they're capable of."

Rebecca and Chase pondered my words and look at Jessica for some seconds.

"I don't know, maybe you got a point there. But I go talk with her. Okay?" Rebecca suggests as I'm not so sure about it to let her do alone.

But I know Rebecca knows how she doing to talk with smart women like herself and Ica too.

"Okay. Me and Chase will talk with Justin. He seems little harmless type to me, but Vince looks little isolated even he sounds nice." I admitted.

Rebecca nodded and walked over fast onto Ica to talk with her.

Chase and I came right to Justin as we walked next of him. He noticed us then.

"Oh, boys. Is there something matter?" Justin asked.

Sort of.

"Something like that, but so much personal. So, how do you meet Jessica and where you guys comes from?" I ask as Justin raise a eyebrow in doubt at me.

"Is there something obviously?" Justin asked which I crossed my arms. "Well, we're gonna stick each others so we need to know about you. We don't assume that you, Vince and Ica are not bad guys like you three are criminals."

"He's right. Come on, we won't do anything hard with you." Chase convinced Justin.

While we still walking in the middle of forest, he let a sigh from his mouth and be silent in several seconds.

"Okay. I will tell you about our story." Justin says as I and Chase start to listen so curiously. "We all three were heading for the prison. But... we didn't get too far there. We were in the prison bus and stuck in the traffic on the main road almost over two days. Maybe little earlier."

"Wow, so what were you convicted for?" Chase asked.

"Just not seriously like murder, but I would do it for necessary. Anyway, I'm was a pyramid scheme entrepreneur. I've carried my "victims" for years. Made the money from them. I also said that I didn't knew what I doing." Justin replied.

I stare at him and his words. He lied on the judge, but still got caught?

"But you still were heading there, right?" Chase said.

"Yeah, but I would still lie again." Justin repeated as Chase chuckled little and I shrug my shoulders doubtfully.

Okay... Weird guy.

I looking at Vince then. What about him?

"And Vince?" Chase asks and gesture at Vince.

"Oh, well, he just said he helped his little brother, but Jessica didn't believe it in the beginning. Later after we got out of the bus, we have little argument and Jessica accusing Vince a killer which it was truth because he admitted that he killed somebody before." Justin talked about Vince which I and Chase widened our eyes at Vince who still leading us in the forest as he has his back to us and didn't noticed we stare at him now.

Did he killed somebody before?! But Jessica mentioned earlier that he helped his little brother, even that she mentioned he have done something terrible too I didn't expected that.

"But, it was to help his little brother, right?" I retort while keep my eyes on Vince.

"Yeah, I mean... I don't know what happened between his brother and that guy who he killed. But frankly, I don't care because I trust him." Justin says as I look at him doubtfully.

"You trust a killer just because you're stuck with him?" I asked as Justin jumped a bit surprised. "What? No, no, no, it just... We four were stuck each other by those damn chains in the bus. The driver just bail from us..." He said as the anger lacing in his voice. Four? Bail?! What a coward cop. "There was a guy with us, Danny. We had no other choice but make a... sacrifice."

My eyes is widened by his latest word. Sacrifice?!

"What? What happened back there?" Chase looked curious now.

"It was between me and or him, Danny. Jessica already chose him with no doubt and Vince agreed with her too. Besides, it was actually his idea about sacrifice." Justin said with a proud smile as we looked so shock by that horrible new.

Holy damn...

"Shit... And you were happy just because they spared you over that Danny guy?" I retort.

"Well, yeah. But it's not just that." Justin said defenselessly. "You see, they chose me in the right straight because that guy, Danny, is... I mean were convicted rapist for raped some fifteen year old girl."

A convicted rapist?!

"No kidding?" Chase frowned.

"For him actually because all he just said, "I'm not like that"." Justin mocked. "I don't know, he looked little innocent to me until he brought up this sacrifice-thing. Only God would knows what he will doing out here if Jessica and Vince spared him instead me myself."

I pondered about his words. Yeah, who would know...

I look at Rebecca who talking or chatting with Jessica while still walking and follow with Vince's lead.

Maybe Jessica made did the right decision. If it wasn't, I would never lay off my eyes from Rebecca or let that guy get close to her. I will protect her not just from ghouls but some crazy or sick people who wanna hurt her.

No ONE will ever do that to her or I will... I shake those feelings off my head and huffed out.

Then I look at Justin again. "Yeah, I think Jessica and Vince did the right thing, for necessary. I wouldn't never trust to have him around with Rebecca."

"Same here. I was going to train to being a soldier and protect this country in the future, I hope." Chase agreed as Justin widened his eyes by his words. "You were going to train for being a soldier? That's sounds brave of you." Justin said.

Chase smiled at him as I smirked little and shook my head.

"Eh, excuse me. I'd like to talk about your own story, but I gotta have a word with Vince." Justin says as we nodded understandingly. "Sure, and thanks for talking and trust us too." I accepted as Justin nodded and walked over to Vince while Rebecca just slowly walk and pasted him through to join with me and Chase.

Wonder what she got more about Jessica.

"Well? How's going with Jessica?" Chase said.

"Sorry, we were just talking about "things"." Rebecca smirk sheepish as I and Chase sighed. Girly stuff again, even with Jessica too...?! "She mentioned that most of her crew went to the north. And then there was another boy after Chidike, he just left. Ica told me that his mother got cancer years ago and pass away for a month ago earlier." Her voice sounds sadly.

I widened my eyes in shock. Oh... man, poor with some of her crew. I guess these might be are reasons why did they become criminals to make some money for who they love even it's wrong.

"And I think Jessica was little... redness when she was talking about that boy." Rebecca pointed out.

Really?

"I think we got another cuddling character." Chase smirk little at Jessica as I sighed. "Aw, come on, Chase. Not at her too." I say.

"Yeah, don't start with her too. It is actually her own business." Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey, I'm not put into her business. I'm just figure out what's her business or... something like that." Chase rubbed the back of his neck.

I sighed over his stupid excuses. Obviously, he always making a excuse even each of sounds logically.

But I shook these thoughts away from my head.

"So you guys think they're okay to us?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think they are." Rebecca replied.

"Same here, but let's see find out what will happen later. I'm not giving up to find our other friends and mother too, so we'll talk about this when the time is come." Chase stated as I nod.

You and me, bro.

We're still walking though the forest and follow Vince's and Jessica's lead. I hope we will find a safe place from those monsters soon.

* * *

Later afternoon, it's getting dark soon. It has been almost two hours since we left the hideout. We're ended in a large field with some small trees and big brushes around.

Wow, this place remind me little how we settled our camp, where I and Rebecca going to... My face is getting little red as I start shook my head.

No, come on, Dylan! Stop thinking about it and focus on our little trip!

Rebecca then has huffed out and looks little tired now. "Hey, can't we stay here right now? My feet's hurting now." She called to Jessica and Vince who stops walking and look at her. Then they look each other before around of this area.

"Okay then, I guess we stays here now." Jessica says as Justin take a seat on a near stone. "Oh thank god. Finally we can probably take a nap here." He spoke up. "I agree. Better than wandering around this country in the whole night." Chase nodded.

Vince still look around of this area. There is no ghouls as I can see from here, but who knows.

"You know what, guys? This place doesn't look bad. We maybe can set up our tents in the circle." Vince observed. "Then it will be kind of a fortress."

Jessica shrugged her shoulders and walked over back to Vince. "Truth, but a real fortress needs people to defend it." She added.

"I think we got enough people to defend ourselves." Vince chimed. "Yeah, two adults, some teenagers, by the way, I think I'm outta of options." She said sarcastically as Vince sighed.

"So we're staying here?" I ask which earned all others's nod.

I pulled my bag off the back and lay it on the ground as some other did the same before they start set up some tents here.

I think we will make it here for now, but how for long?

When will we start looking after our friends when we don't have any damn clue where they could be?

When will we find our mother who disappeared without tell anyone even me, Chase or our dad?

I looking at the sky that it's getting dark soon and some stars. I hope you guys will be alright. We will find you soon or later.

* * *

 **Chase's POV**

 **Day 27**

 **Gil's Pitstop**

I went to a door in the truck stop and found a ghoul who noticed me immediately. It stared limping for me, but I pulled out my machete and slice right the head.

That was piece of cake.

Then Dylan came up to from behind and we both heading into another room. We found a lot of cans on a shelf at the wall.

We loading them in our packs as fast as we can before something will happen.

"I think that's all of 'em." Dylan added.

"Good, let's-" But interrupted when we heard several ghouls came in the store as we pulled out our weapon.

I holding my shotgun and Dylan held his Glock 17.

We fired and hit some of them, but it wasn't to finish all of them except to make a opening for us. Then I see a opening, through the entrance

There's one!

"There!" I exclaimed as we both start running onto the entrance while passed through remaining ghouls.

We were too fast for them so they couldn't get us so easily.

On the outside, there was some ghouls limping around the truck stop and on the main street.

Luckily for us because we're not going to the street but behind of this area.

"Time to go back to the camp." I say as we continue to run for the forest.

The ghouls hasn't noticed us yet, thank god.

Then we're ended in the forest.

* * *

A several minutes passed out since the truck stop...

Man... even we were barely in trouble, they've almost caught us a surprise.

I heard Dylan was little cringed out when the ghouls got in the truck stop so fast as it was unexpected.

"You're alright, Dylan?" I ask concernedly.

"Honestly, I don't know how to answer this. I mean, do you think everything will be back to normal?" Dylan wondered how long will this disaster still running.

I pondered about that question.

I don't know either. It has been almost one mouth since the dead start to eat and kill people, including our father...

We and Rebecca have been with Jessica, Vince and Justin pretty, and get to know each other. Jessica is kind of sarcastic, but she's nice like she offered to join with her and her. She can be very strict. Vince is thoughtful and open-minded. He and Ica are working good together as they're the Co-leaders despite Jessica is sixteen, but smart and logically. By the way, Justin, well... he might be okay to me, but it turns out later that he is lazy sometimes like he starting complaining about why it must be himself on the watch.

I can even say that Jessica and Rebecca are in the good foot together because of their common favorites, well, like animal-lovers and clothes sometimes and something stuff. But that's annoying little with Dylan because he wanna spend with her, though Jessica notice it. She promised me to take a break from girl-talking with Rebecca. She even said she can help with me to encourage them to kiss like example.

I gritted my teeth of eager to think about Dylan and Rebecca will hang around each other one day. I can't wait for that!

"Eh, Chase?" Dylan called me as I stop thinking about my brother and Rebecca. "Huh?" I huffed.

"What're you thinking? You think everything will turn back to normal?" Dylan repeated his earlier question.

"Oh yeah. Well..." I trailed off while rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't know, but the odds probably said no. It has been almost one month since this mess started. No news from the military or the government either." I pointed out.

"Yeah, you got that straight somehow." Dylan said with a gloomy tone in his voice.

We keep walking in through forest and then ended in the field where our camp are.

* * *

 **Jessica's POV**

 **Somewhere outside of the camp**

I'm just sitting on the stone and crossed my arms.

Come on, Rebecca. You can do it...

I watching over Rebecca who readied a knife to throw at a nearby tree. I training her to defend herself like kill ghouls, and maybe... one day that I hope not she has to protect herself from bad guys too like Martin Lynch, Cocodrile, Johnny, Ivan and... My anger lancing inside of me now...

... and even Silver Wolf.

I clenched my fist so hard while Rebecca have just throw the knife at the tree. It's stuck at the tree.

I swear... if I see him again, I'll be ready for a match. A last match for him!

Plus, I don't wanna Rebecca, the boys or any children will do this shit that I used to do.

I'll remember that though in my head when I decide to become a criminal after I've enough with the trouble that my father got from them. If you wanna do something done right now unless the police didn't do any shit, you gotta do yourself.

"Jessica?"

I stop thinking about my arch-enemy and my eyes wander to Rebecca who just stand right front of me after got the knife back from the tree.

"Eh... great work there. You getting better than last time." I praised as Rebecca nodded and smiled at me. "Come on, it's getting dark soon."

We both start walking back to the camp.

In our camp, we got three tents, one big red and green for the kids, one white and green for Vince and Justin, and one yellow for me myself. We got a table where we stock our supplies there. And we got a brown truck that I found in the main road and hot-wire it. We have built a protection for the logs so it won't be wet by the rain on nights.

When we entered the central of the camp, I've noticed Justin is sleeping during on the watch. I sighed annoyance.

Not this again...

I walk over to him and give him a lightly slap at his head. He jolt up from the sleep and saw me when I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" Justin whined as I shook my head.

"Seriously?! Don't play dumb with me, Mr sandman!" I snap right to his face as he looks frightened by my outburst. "You were just sleeping on the watch _AGAIN_!"

Justin sighed a bit of shame. "Sorry, I really am-" But I cut off. "That's what you always say that every time after you have been sleep." I snap lightly. "What were you thinking?!"

Before any of us could react again, I notice Vince appear into this scene.

"Is everything alright?" Vince asked as I look at him before back to Justin. "It's okay. You don't mind to take over the watch?" I wonder as Vince shake his head. No, it's okay. I've just finished with the stock of our supplies." Vince accepted.

"Finally, I'll take a little move with my legs." Justin relief up and walk away to his tent as I sent a glance towards him.

Hah, I doubt about it.

I walk back to Rebecca who has waiting for at my tent.

She looks little suspicion at Justin when he's getting into his tent.

"Let me guess, did he sleep again?" Rebecca guessed correctly as I nodded to confirm. "Yeah, first I thought he's just a cranky type sometimes even his intentions are in the right place." I crossed my arms. "But now it appear he's a lazy character."

"No doubt." Rebecca agreed and have a running over her face while shook the head.

"Well, at least you guys have me who have to do this crappy job like a teacher keeps pupils awake in their class." I pointed out and placed my hands on hips as Rebecca snickers little.

"Maybe next time, Chase will be the one on the watch, better than a lazy rabbit like Justin." I suggest which Rebecca slap lightly on her face. "I don't think so." She objected.

I raised my eyes in shock.

Huh? Why?

"Why not?" I asked.

"He'd be better than Justin, but... he sometimes falls into the sleep and worse, he snores like a loud bear or something like that which he will alarm the ghouls or disturbing our sleeps." She pointed out.

But that wasn't just I wanna have him on the watch.

"Sure, but maybe next he still will be the one, so you and Dylan can go scavenge into some stores, just both of you." I suggest as Rebecca look at me. "What about you?" She asked.

"What? Don't you wanna being with him alone for a day?" I retort gently as Rebecca start blush now when she look away from me. "E-excuse me..." She stammer while blushing.

I giggling little over this blush.

"What? Don't you like him?" I smirked and crossed my arm over my chest.

"What? Of course I do... I mean..." But she trailed off as I still smirking and raised a eyebrow.

But before any of us could react, a familiar voice shout out in the air.

"Hey, girls!" We turned around to the distance of the camp and saw the brothers has finally arrived. Great, they're here.

"Hey, guys!" Rebecca greeted. "How's going in the truck stop?" I wonder.

Chase and Dylan are taking some breaths which they must have been in the hurry. I guess it wasn't so good enough.

"We got what we found, but... that truck stop was nothing than a death trap. Ghouls were almost top of us." Dylan explained.

Damn... It was a bad idea to take that truck stop.

"But you guys alright? You didn't got any bites or scratch." Rebecca asked a bit of worry and look around of the boys. "No, no, hell no. They didn't got us that close." Chase explained while held up his hands in the air.

Then he look at me. Huh? What is it?

"Hey, lovely birds. Why won't you two go and stock with the supplies? Me and Ica got have a word." Chase says and toss his pack to Dylan as the black hair boy catch it.

"See you two a while." Rebecca says as she and Dylan walk away, leave me and Chase in the distance from the camp.

Okay, let's see what Mr goofball got something in his mind.

"So, Jessica... about this Testa and my mother." Chase reminded me as I nodded kind of stoically.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Me and Dylan are so worry about her, and you say she would be fine with Testa, right?" Chase bring up.

"Yeah, what? Look, Testa might be a ruthless character, but not a monster or completely psychopath either." I tried to ensure him to not worry about his mother right, but Chase shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

What?

"Then what is it?" I inquired and crossed my arms.

"We have to get to North Carolina, to find her." He spoke up as I sighed.

Not this again...

"Chase, calm down. I know you're worry about her, but things getting good here and still, Rebecca, Dylan or you too are not ready for a trip. It's getting cold in a couple months." I make some senses as Chase crossed his arms and look down.

"I know what do you mean, but what about one of your friends, Chidike?" Chase retort.

My eyes widened in disbelief. Him and me?! No way!

"He and my gang, including myself are done with him." I spat as Chase looked little surprised by my raft. I sighed and feel remorseful for yelling. "Sorry for yelling you like that. But he's done. If you'll meet him along with your old lady and Doctor, tell him from me that I kick him out of this country." I mocked over him as Chase raised a eyebrow.

He sighed and waving his hands around. "Okay then. I don't know what's happened between your gang and him, but now I know that you holding a grudge. I guess he would be more pissed you off than before, and it won't get anything but bad."

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I guess so.

But I'm wouldn't be ashamed of it.

"You know what, Ica? I'm really appreciated that you let us to stay, but... one day, we will get move to South Carolina. Besides that, Justin mentioned that he has his own plans to leave." Chase explain as I widened my eyes in shock.

WHAT?! Justin plans to leave?!

"Seriously?! Did you two planned to abandon me and Vince?" I inquired a bit of anger as Chase jumped with surprise by my words. "Whoa, that's not what I meant, but-"

"But nothing. Let me clear this thing; It will take more than weeks, probably months. The only way you have to get that state is to wait after the winter moved on. You three will freeze your asses out there. And who knows what if there's a herd on your way." I explained logically as Chase start pondered my words.

After being silent, he sighed and says, "Fine, but you know Dylan isn't gonna like this."

"Well, at least he have to see the view of the risk." I retort.

"No kidding." Chase shrugged his shoulders and walk away.

But he interrupted when there was a ghoul who heading for the camp. Chase pulled out his machete and approach the ghoul who just noticed him, but the young boy who were going to be a soldier make a quick slice right at the head which it teared into two half.

I whistling out little with a bit of impressive by his fast and skills. Not bad.

Chase shove back his machete and take a look on me. "I wonder what the view of this risk here will be later." After spoke up, he rush into the camp.

I sighed and then starring at the corpse.

Me too...

I heading back to the camp when it's time to eat soon.

* * *

 **Dylan's POV**

 **Day 41**

It's night now. It has been two weeks since we have argued with Jessica about leaving, well, Justin really got a snap from her.

But then she managed to convince him to stay here and I realized that it's probably early to leave.

One day, we will get to South Carolina, soon I hope...

We all six gathered around of the fire and eating meat of raccoons. That's all of animal we can find hunt easy.

Man, I'm really miss my favorites...

I take another bite.

It's not my favorite in the list... but it's taste better than nothing.

When I was going to take another bite, several gunshots range out in the air, but far away. What the hell?!

We stand up off our seats and everyone pulled out our gun.

"What was that? A gunfire?" Justin asked and looked cringed out now. "Sounds like it is, but the sound came from the main road." Ica pointed her finger at the direction to the main road, and then at the deep forest. "And then over there. Car backfiring could be." She theorized out.

What's going on out there?

"What are we gonna do?" Rebecca wonders as I start thinking about it.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for late update, but now at least that I keep working on it soon.**

 **Letter Hacks: I've study the timeline of Walking Dead Video Game and I've replanned this first episode like Jessica and the kids will stay at the camp longer.**

 **Which means they will meet Bonnie and her personal story will be completely different.**

 **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans are really enjoyed of this chapter. ;)**


	7. Doi!

**Author note: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of it's characters.**

 **I own Jessica "Ica or JJ" Jenkins**

 **Dylan Enheart, Chase Enheart and Rebecca Townley belongs to I heart Lyoko**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Doi!**

 **Dylan's POV**

Jessica just thinking what are we gonna do when there's a bunch of gunshot where is not far from here.

Then it stopping firing and it's quiet now. But we could still some sounds from the forest. It sounds like a car in my thought as Jessica have mentioned it could really been car backfiring.

My opinion is neutral. First is that we will probably go to checking out, but it might be risky because we don't what's out there than the ghouls.

Now, she heading back to her seat and grab her leather jacket. She puts it on and wave her hand up to Vince and Chase while starring at the forest.

My eyes wander to her. Is she gonna find out?

"Come on, Vince, Chase. Let's checking out and see what's going on out there." Jessica says.

But it seems that Vince doesn't like that idea as he shook his head while Chase wasn't sure about it.

"We can't go out into the forest in the middle of the night. It's fog tonight and we can't barely see, not even with a flashlight." Vince objected as Chase nodded. "He's right, Ica. Plus, we don't even know what we're against to. Not to mentioned that we're not looking for trouble."

They got a point there.

"Maybe you're right. But after the gunshots, is there anyone would be feel comfortable tonight?" Jessica retort as it earned some doubtful glances by some of us, including me too. What? "What're you mean by that?" Justin inquired.

"What I am saying we need to make sure that conflict or whatever it was won't be an incoming threat to us. Not to mentioned that it's almost close to us and no one knows what it can be good or bad."

I running my hand over my hair and thinking about her words. She did a really good effective point even it doesn't change the risk.

Chase then sighed and start coming with Jessica.

"You're right. I don't feel safe here anymore when there's a clash out there which it's not so far from here." Chase pointed out.

Justin widened his eyes by my brother's answer as Vince just sighed and shake his head.

"Fine... let's do this." Vince agreed and still doesn't like the plan, but can't let just ignore that gunfire where it was very close to us.

Okay... Wait, so that's leave to me, Rebecca and Justin to stay and guard this place.

"Okay then, but be careful out there." Rebecca said worriedly, Jessica and Chase nodded before the strict teenager look at Justin so strictly. "And. YOU. You better watch over this without any lazy time. You got it?"

Justin just sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I got it. I promise."

I smile little and shook my head as I and Rebecca held holding our guns to look after each other at the camp.

"We'll be back before you guys know it." Chase shouted out for us.

He, Jessica and Vince are getting out of the camp and heading for the forest. I see the lights of their flashlights as they're getting in the forest.

I wonder what or who they probably will find.

* * *

 **Jessica's POV**

I, Chase and Vince walking somewhere in the forest as it's the middle of night and worst, it's damn fog so we can barely see enough even we have flashlights.

It's dark here, many trees, brushes and fog.

A ghoul came up from behind of one of trees and groaning at me. I pulled out my sweetie and hit at the head twice and then it collapsed down.

I continue to walk with the boys then.

We didn't hear the gunshots anymore, but I've got strange feeling about this.

"Are you sure you wanna continue this 'treasure hunt'?" Vince inquired as I sighed. "We probably searching for a trouble like we already knows that before we left the camp."

"Hey, cool it, man. Arguing like this in the forest on the middle of night won't even help us but bad." Chase try to ensure Vince.

My eye wander to teenager goffball. Thank you, Chase.

"Chase's right. You just worry too much. Everything is will be fine as long we don't use the guns." I nod. "We need to stay in concealed situation with no exception."

"I guess so, but what if those people who fired guns in the road will find us?" Vince add up.

I pondered about his words. I tracing with my little blonde hair-inch around of the forehead and shrugged my shoulders.

If they found us and appear to be a bunch of assholes, we'll handle that shit.

"Then there will be a contest unless they give a reason not to fight." I replied.

After we came right to another distance, we heard some gunshots again, but it sounds little weak than last time we heard.

Now we know where we getting to...

"There!" Chase pointed his finger at the direction where the gunshot came from.

We all three went to that direction and passed through so many trees. But then nothing than nature.

"Great, I lost my sight." Chase sighed.

Yeah, 'great'.

Before I could react back, I heard a crank of something to the left as I take a look, but nothing.

I sworn I'm pretty sure someone was there. My eyes is narrowed as I sneak towards some brushes while Chase and Vince still look around.

When I almost there, I found a road outside of forest's distance, but there was no one there and not either behind some brushes

Suddenly, we heard gunshots and a voice yelled out.

"Come on, man! We was just getting started!"

I widened my eyes as Vince and Chase looked tensed up by hearing a strange voice. That voice... It sounds familiar, but I can't remember that.

"Guys, we need to get outta here. Ghouls are on the road and whoever yelled out will probably find us." Vince suggested.

I sighed. I guess it's time to go back to the camp. That voice sounds psychopath like has no gamble to kill somebody and wanna play...

"You're right. Let's go." We start walk away, but then I heard someone's footstep, but it's sounds little hard for Vince's or Chase's.

"Hey! Don't move!" I heard Chase shouted out, not so loud which I turned around and saw the teenager soldier aiming at someone who held a revolver.

What the hell?!

I pulled out my gun and aiming at that stranger.

"Please, don't make me do this, boy." The stranger said as I get closer to him. "Hey! Drop your weapon unless..." But I trailed off when I saw the face. It appear that stranger is a chubby man He has long dirty blonde hair over to the neck and wears a black glasses. Purple t-shirt and blue jeans.

No way...

"Wyatt? Is it really you?" I called out which he turned his face to me while keep his gun at Chase. Then he lower his gun and looked shock by seeing me.

"JJ?" Wyatt said which Chase wide his for calling my other nickname. As criminals calls me JJ while people who has honor calls me Ica "What? Ica, you know this-"

Suddenly, Vince came out from nowhere and tackled Wyatt down to the ground. Whoa! I almost forgot him and where the hell has he been?!

"Vince, don't!" I pulled my gun back in my pocket as Chase lower his shotgun.

Vince was top of Wyatt now, but then the Asian got his attention now. "Wait? You know this man?" He inquired while still wrestling both of Wyatt's hands so he can't force back, honestly Wyatt didn't make a move yet.

I nod to answer the question while I approach them.

"Yeah." I say as Vince start get up of Wyatt after released him. "This is Wyatt. A... One of my gang's enforcers or minions." I said with a sarcastic tone and my eyes wandering to Wyatt who just got up on his feet.

"Lady, more likely a acquaintance or-" But I interrupt him and crossed my arms. "Or a _dude_. Yeah, yeah, I know. You say that every time when we introduced with others hired illegals." I mocking little until Wyatt gasps and looked little panic now.

Huh? What's with him now?

"I like to talk about it, but we should go now before those guys will find us." Wyatt said nervously and start walk into the deep of forest as we look weirdly at him.

Guys? What-

"Eh, I think he mean that truck over there..." Chase pointed at something which I and Vince look at the direction. We see a headlight of a truck which we get intense now.

Okay, now I get it. Time to move on.

"We have to go now." Vince stated as we three start ran back to the forest. We see Wyatt still running away as far as he can from his problem.

What the hell has he have done?

* * *

After a while, we got out of the forest as Wyatt is still with us.

It's still over night.

I can see the fire at the camp is still running on. Looks like the others are alright.

And... phew... Glad we didn't got Wyatt's problem on us or lead it right to our camp either.

"Phew, finally we can take nap soon." Chase said so relief.

I smile at his words. Tell me about it, but first...

I turned to Wyatt who stand right next to me. He huffed to take some breaths.

"So, tell me, what was that back there?" I ask as I point with my thumb behind of me, referring the forest and that mysterious truck.

"Oh that, believe me or not. That wasn't my fault. It was Eddie's." Wyatt defended.

Eddie's fault?

But then I noticed he or TJ wasn't with Wyatt in the beginning because all three of them are inseparable. Where are they?

"Where is Eddie? And TJ?"

Wyatt widened his eyes by hearing those names as he lower his head down sadly.

My eyes widened too. I pull my hand on the mouth.

Oh...

"Are... Are they..." But I couldn't finish the last word in front of Wyatt. Then he broke the silence. "No, I mean... TJ, well... He got bitten when everything of this started and then..."

He closed his eyes for a moment.

I sighed and look away from him. TJ... He might was stupid when he gets high, but he still was in the right place.

Until I see Chase and Vince butted in. "Have we something any problems here?" Vince chided gently.

Well...

Wyatt opened his eyes and look at Vince and Chase now.

"Sorry. Name's Wyatt." Wyatt introduced them. "Nice to meet you, Wyatt. I'm Vince." Vince said.

"Yo, I'm Chase." Chase greeted.

"So, Wyatt? I guess we caught you in your bad day." Vince guessed which it's true. Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah, what's happened out there? Were you in the trouble?" Chase asked.

Wyatt didn't answers back instead looking at our camp. "Is that your place?" Wyatt said as his voice sounds little lowly.

"Yeah?" Vince replied.

"How about we going there while I can tell about the story?" Wyatt suggested.

Sounds good idea.

"Sure, works for me." I agreed.

We four go back to the camp while Wyatt start tell about his story.

"So, here's this started. It was me and my best friend, Eddie. We were just two of us. One day, actually this tonight has some guys caught us and aiming at us with the guns. Then their leader pick up Eddie to talk or something like that. Until my stupid friend was on the "speed" and pull out his gun to shoot that guy."

I widened my eyes. Jesus... Never thought Eddie would do that...

"Man, were they actually going to kill you both?" Vince asked.

"Eddie said that so. I wasn't sure about that. But anyway, we got away from those people. Still, they caught us again during in the road."

So it was Eddie, Wyatt and those guys were them who fired gunshots in the road.

"After I fired them back, they... just disappeared on the road. We turned on another way where we meet there. I thought we were safe and nobody was there except the fog. Then, from out of nowhere, Eddie hit someone on the road. It was... was too fast."

Everyone was shock by that terrible new. Hit someone?!

"What?! Was a living person or a dead guy?" Chase asked, looked shock.

"We both didn't know until Eddie spoke up that it was a guy. He suggested one of us should go out from the car and check out that if we could help that guy."

Wait, him?!

"And you were the one who get out of the car instead Eddie who hit the guy?" I criticized slightly and crossed my arms.

"Look, I didn't wanna take the risks when we have some guys who wanna kill us, but Eddie insisted and refused to leave this guy behind." Wyatt defended.

"And why you?" I asked.

Wyatt sighed. "We did a rock-paper-scissor, and Eddie won. Honestly, I don't even understand why I just took that taste. Doi!"

I holding my little laugh back in the mouth.

Yeah, he never EVER thought through until after whatever he's doing. Really Doi!

"So... it really was a guy you two hit?" Chase pointed out. "Yes, it was a guy. A black male dude who barely could make a move. He was so injury as crap as hell. That guy wears officer clothes so that dude is or... were a cop before."

I caught up something in head. Wait, WHAT?! A black guy with cop-clothes?

That sounds familiar...

"Are you sure?" Vince asked, looked shock about this black cop what Wyatt talking about too. "Yeah, pretty sure. Hell I saw him with my own eyes. Is there something obviously?" Wyatt asked.

Well... I always holding some grudges, but this one I've kind of forgot it.

"Did he have grey hair?" I questioned while the anger lancing in my voice. "Eh... can't be sure, but his face was covered by his own blood and his hair was grey or white. Thought of that, I can say yes." Wyatt pointed out.

It was Officer Bennett! After all these days, he were still alive until this tonight I hope. I'm still angry how could he left us behind with Jerry who become a ghoul without try to help...

"It must have been Bennett." I spoke up which Wyatt and Chase too widened their eyes. "What?" Chase said.

"Yeah, it must have been him. Well, he's got what come." Vince snarled. "Wait a minute, you mean that officer who just bailed from you guys behind without help?" Chase inquired.

"Yes, it was pretty sure him." I said firmly.

"Left you guys behind? What're you talking about?" Wyatt asked curiously. "Me, Vince and another guy at the camp were going sent us to prion. When the dead guys start showing up, another criminal died and came back as one of them. We three were stuck with the monster as Bennett who was the driver of prison buss just standing there and then left us behind to die..." I explained angrily at the end.

Wyatt was chocked by hearing that terrible new. "Damn, that was just- Hold on there, you were caught...?"

"Yeah, but let's talk about it later. By the way, what happened with officer asshole?" I inquired slightly. Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Well... here's something you and your dude gonna probably like this; when I found the officer, dead guys start came from the distance of the fog. I've got no choice but... left him behind in the way." Wyatt looked down with a bit of shame.

I smirk over that new about Bennett's fate.

YES! That was hallelujah!

"You just left him to die?" Chase asked rhetorically. Hey! He left us to die too! He deserves it...

"Look, boy, I was just worry about my friend, Eddie who were still in our car in case something goes wrong. I was little far away from him and we knew it, those guys in truck found us... Or at least they found Eddie. I was trying to get back there as fast as I could, but then Eddie managed to escape from those guys. Even Eddie left me behind though he has no other choice."

Oh...

Wyatt sink his head so sadly. He's probably just worry about Eddie now.

"I hope Eddie will be alright." Wyatt said.

Chase looked at him with a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, man. I'm sure he's okay."

"I hope so." Wyatt said with a nod, before he looking at Chase. "So what's your story?"

"Me? Oh, me, my brother and his girlfriend have a little familiar situation like we lost our other friends. Then later we were ended in Jessica's and her crew's 'hideout' somewhere in the forest until she found." Chase told about his own story for Wyatt.

"Well shit, I am... sorry to hear that. I hope your friends are alright too." Wyatt said.

"Thanks, I'm sure they really are. Even some of them are little bit off." Chase shrugged his shoulders. "Like when you were when you sleep so rough." I added up as I hearing Vince chuckling and Wyatt scoffed. "Hey!" Chase whined.

Once we stop laughing, we arrived in the camp as Dylan and Justin were held their and have their backs against us until Rebecca who were just came out from her tent and saw us.

"Hey, guys. How's going out there?" Rebecca asked when she approach us as Dylan and Justin turned around to see us. But then, the blonde girl stopped when she saw our newcomer. "Hey, who is this fella?" Justin asked and have his eyes at Wyatt.

"It's alright. He's an old friend of Jessica." Chase raised up his hands and ensured them as I nod. "It's true. This is Wyatt. He's one of nicest illegals that I know." I said.

Dylan and Rebecca just starring at Wyatt to let's see if he's okay or not.

But Justin looked more skeptical at Wyatt. He crossed his arms. "Really? And what exactly happened back in the forest? Was he part of backfiring in the road?"

I glare at him. Will he stop be so wary?!

"Calm down, Justin! Don't being impatient." I hissed with a slightly glare. "Impatient? How about little realistic?" Justin complained and look at Wyatt again.

"No! I mean... Yes, I was part of backfiring, but it was self-defense. My stupid friend killed a guy in a gang and then it got rash time. Later that, we got separated because of them." Wyatt explained defenselessly.

Justin rose an eyebrow before he look at me, Vince and Justin with a disbelief expression.

"And you guys just brought him here while there's some people who tried to kill him?" Justin said and looked intense.

"What do you want us to do instead? Leave him behind?" Vince stepped up and frowned at Justin. "Better than any of us." Justin shot back.

Everyone start give a bunch of glares for his rude which he getting little awkwardness and raised up his hands in defend.

"Look, I- I didn't mean to being an asshole around. I'm just... worry about if whoever who tried to track down this man came here and kill us all." Justin defended.

Some of us start being little wary right now by his words. If those people will find us here, it will be their last time to fuck with other people.

"We will handle with them then..." I said as I narrows slightly my eyes.

Then Dylan butted in. "You think those people still looking after him, at least they didn't saw you guys back in the forest." He asked.

Vince closed his eyes to ponder the kid's words.

"I don't know, but all what we know now is we're still fine." Vince pointed out.

I huffed out and look over the dark sky. It's really getting too late now.

Guess it's time to sleep. But this time, we should have two of us who watch over the camp tonight.

"Look, I think we should try take some sleep now. While two of us take the guard over the camp in case if those guys will find us later." I said.

They look at me understandingly and then nodded to agree.

"Fine by me. It has been pretty rough tonight. Especially for our new friend." Chase refereed to Wyatt while he yawns out.

"I'll take on the watch." Vince stepped up. "Me too." I join with. "Hey, Rebecca? Can you get the extra tent for Wyatt? It's in my own."

The blonde girl nod. "Sure."

Some of us are heading back to their tents to get some sleep while me and Vince are on the watch.

What a night...

* * *

 **Day 42**

Then sun has fall down again and getting dark out here.

We all sitting around of the fire and eating our 'signature' food in nights, RACCOONS!

Dylan and some of us has been little picky for the dinner, but there's no blame for that. I wish we'd could find something better than this food!

I take another bite of the meat. Ugh, getting tired of this taste...

My eyes caught up something right next to me. It was Wyatt. Even he was so appreciated that we brought him to the camp, but he's still worried about Eddie.

Man... it must have been pretty tough to lose a friend. Dylan, Rebecca and Chase knows how it feels, but me?

I lower my head down little sadly. I wonder Patrick, Lance and Lauren will be alright after they have to escape from this state to the north, the same direction where The Pack heading for days ago before everything of this started. Chidike is probably with that Doctor, probably with the brother's mother too. Well, screw him. That's what he want to being there, including this new world.

And Axel... I wonder where is he. I really tried to convinced him to stay in my crew, but after his mother, he wanna retired the path of crime.

Then, I noticed just stare at me strangely. Huh? Why is she starring at me now?!

"Uh, Ica? Are you okay? Your face is kind of red." Rebecca said as I widened my eyes.

What?!

I just looked down and take some bites as the appetite sink my... Feelings?! I shook my head quickly and continue to eat. WHY THE HELL AM I RED WHEN I WAS THINKING ABOUT AXEL?!

"...and then we meet a member of JJ's group, Dixon when we were going get some weed from the Kings." Wyatt tell about his story which I spit out my taste at the fire camp. Everyone including Wyatt looking at me as I looked shock by mentioned about Dixon.

"What did you just said?!" I gasped.

"Eh, I said we meet Dixon when we were going get some weed. What? Didn't knew about it?" Wyatt retort. "She was in the prison with me and Vince, so it's impossible she'd knew that." Justin explained.

"Oh yeah..." Wyatt sighed, but I ignored and still desperately to know about what happened with Axel.

"Where is he then? What happened back there when you saw him?" I demanded.

Wyatt rubbed his forehead to remember.

Please... tell me...

"When we meet him, there was some spanish guy came out the building and strangled TJ. That fucking bull was really crazy. Anyway, before anyone of us could react us, the cops caught us from nowhere."

"Whoa, but what exactly happened like how'd you get out off there free like a bird?" Chase asked.

"Well, it was pretty rough with that bastard cop. Despite he knows how that spanish dude have a hostage, TJ of course, but one of cop came straight right to them and just fired with gun at them. He killed the spanish guy, but TJ..." Wyatt trailed off when he looks sad now.

"The cop just shot them?!" Dylan exclaimed in shock as Wyatt just nodded slowly.

I looked shock now. Jesus...

"...TJ's brain wasn't blew out completely so he came back and bite at that asshole while more of dead guys shows up and attacked the rest of cops. Dixon jumped in his own car while Eddie and I get in Eddie's. We were drive to Eddie's place and get some shit before we continue move on." Wyatt finished his story. **(read chapter 3 of Good things can be Bad things later)**

"And that was the last time you saw Axel?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, sorry if it wasn't enough to you to know where is he now. But my advice, he would get to... Macon, right? Where his family lived there." Wyatt theorized.

Hmm, now that he's got something there. Axel is maybe in Macon now. BUT I recall to myself that it's a big city with how-many-ghouls-are-there.

"Oh, I see. You got a boyfriend in your creeew." Chase teased me little which I narrows my eyes at him.

I then came over to him and grabbed his chopstick to pull in his mouth to shut him down as Dylan and Rebecca laughing while the others chuckled little.

Then I walk back to my own tent while sulking.

I HOPE that will keep his mouth shout in a month!

* * *

 **Dylan's POV**

 **Day 139**

Now it's the winter. Snow... Snow...

Me and Rebecca are sitting in our tent and drinking chocolate together.

Before the snow showed up, we brought some winter jackets from a warehouse for two weeks ago.

Brrr... IT'S COLD OUTSIDE!

"Dylan, are you freezing?" Rebecca said, gaining my attention.

I looking at her as she sitting right next to me. "Aw, just little. How about you? You don't looks so good?" I asked concernedly.

Her skin is little pale now. But I don't think it's getting worse.

"I'm fine. Just..." Rebecca sighed as her face fell down. "I'm just miss some things what we used to do like Christmas..."

My eyes raising in shock. Oh yeah! I've almost forgot what Jessica and Chase helped me with this...

I reach my hand in my pocket for something. Rebecca didn't noticed that our bodies are covered up by blankets to keep warm.

"Eh... Rebecca, I have something for your." I said with a smile, blushing little. Rebecca look at me. "What is it?"

After what she said, I handed a little Christmas present TO HER!

I see her eyes are widened and smile at it.

"Is that a..." Rebecca trailed off as she couldn't finish that she's so surprised. "Everyone can still have a little time of Christmas." I said.

Rebecca take the present and start open it. Then it appear the gift was a little blue pack which she raised a eyebrow.

She then open it and-

"OOOOH!" Rebecca gasped happily and blushing too.

I smile that she's so happy while starring at her face. Whoa, her reaction is... so sassy.

After the reaction, she picked the gift up from the pack and it was a gold heart necklace!

"Dylan... it's so... so beautiful." Rebecca moaned happily as I smile at her.

She's really like it...

Then she couldn't help, but hug me as I hugs her too. It's getting more warmer when we hold each other... Feels so better...

"Thank you very much, Dylan." Rebecca said to my ear.

"You're welcome. I am glad that... you like it." I said as we separated and look at each other, face to face. I see she's still blushing little as I am, but non of us wasn't shy and look away.

Then we both closed our eyes as I placed my hands on her cheeks while her hands on my shoulders. And then... I leaning gently to her face and have my lips on her own lips.

We... kissing each other gently.

I'm so happy that nobody didn't interrupted like Chase who wanna see this moment.

Hope we will be happy together forever, even in this cruel world.

* * *

 **Day 185**

In this winter has been little weird. Strangely that the snow has already melt away and no grey clouds at the sky.

Even that so, it looks like it still is autumn as the woods has some orange leafs left on the trees.

But I'm happy that the cold is really over!

Yesterday, Vince and Wyatt came back from their hunt with a stranger, Russell. Despite his relief of welcoming in our group, he's still wary and skeptical on us. He hasn't even talk with anyone but Vince. Didn't even mentioned where he came from or what he have been through. From now, he just in his own tent and who knows what he doing. I'm not really sure if I can trust him even he might be teenager, but more older than Chase.

I walked over to Jessica who watched over the distance of area with binoculars. I can say everything is still clear. Except Russell, we haven't meet any survivors or at lest not too many ghouls either.

"Everything is alright?" I ask.

"So long as good. Can't missing every bit of sooth." Jessica said without take the binoculars off her eyes and still look around.

By her words, I turned around, but Jessica called me.

"Dylan!"

I turned back to her. What is it now?

When I came to her side as she stops looking through binoculars.

Jessica sighed and say, "You're still wanna get to South Carolina?"

After what she saying, I immediately nodded. Of course. Why is she asking about it? "Eh, yes. Why?" I asked.

Jessica then look to our new vehicle, a big truck. We found for last month ago when we were scavenged in Macon while she even tried look after a friend of her in that city. But everything in that city is dead...

"I think we can start moving out soon, to find a new place where it's safe. And Justin and I agreed that we're going to South Carolina." Jessica said.

My eyes is widened. What?! Really?!

"For real?" I said loudly.

"Of course, you and Chase wanna find your mother. I know it has been many months after this plague started, but who know in the world what's happening out there, the rest of the world." Jessica observed.

"You got a point there. All we can do now is to hope that she's alright." I nodded.

But then, Jessica's smile fell down. "But there's two problems or at least, one problem and one error."

Huh? What error?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Jessica's eyes aiming at the truck. "We're gonna need more gas for our trip. Though, there's no much gas left, even there's got plenty cars on the main road with little diesel. It's gonna take little longer than one month I am afraid." Jessica explained.

I looked down. True, but there are no many drivers left now. By the way, what did she mean that earlier, about 'error'?

"And, what about this 'error'?" I wondered as Jessica just smirks little. "It just one of my sarcastically terms." Jessica scoffed as I rolled my eyes. Ha ha, very funny. "Anyway, about that; it's Vince. He's insisted to stay here and... I know he has right to be wary about the outside. But thought about that, we ain't gonna live here as a bunch of Stone Age people."

Yeah, somewhere must be better than this place. I rather try to find than sitting here to eat some damn raccoons!

I sighed and thinking other things.

But besides, it is actually his choice, not Jessica is the one who make the one for anyone.

"Maybe, but this is his choice. You, me or anyone are not the one who making his decisions but himself." I said.

"I know what'd you mean, Dylan. But Wyatt doesn't wanna leave too because he's just scared of some people like who tried to kill him, but I can't blame him." Jessica retort. "But we can't just leave them behind. Do you really think two people can defend themselves in a desert of grass like this one?" Jessica pulled out her arms, referring whole this large field.

I ponder about her words. Now that's she got something in mind...

Vince might be a tough survivor like Jessica, both of them needs people to help and defend each others.

"I don't know, Jessica. You might have right there, though we can't just force Vince and Wyatt to come with us. I know you've got history with them, but..." But I was unable to say the last words which Jessica frowned at me. "What? Split up? Just like how you, Chase and Rebecca did to your friends?" She retorted.

I widened my eyes while jumped with surprise by hearing those words from her mouth. What?! Whoa, hold on there!

"Hey, I didn't mean that-" But Jessica interrupted me. "No, it's okay. You might have right there that I can't just force against Vince's decisions and his will, but I can say that you have no feelings about split up." Jessica sarcastically said with her disappointed look and stormed away from me.

I close my eyes and shook my head. Dammit, Dylan... What the hell were you thinking?!

Then I opened my eyes and shout out to Jessica's back.

"Jessica! I didn't really mean that! It just..." But Jessica didn't pay her attention and still walk away. "Great... how gonna I explain Rebecca and Chase about this?"

By thinking, I start to check out with them.

When I heading to the center of the camp, I heard someone's yelled out.

"What the hell were you thinking?! This is my stuff! Not yours or anyone's."

What the? Was that our newcomer, Russell?

"Hey, I'm just doing what I always doing here in the camp! I'm just stocking your things along with our other's too. What are thinking about that?!"

My eyes widened in shock. Rebecca?! Oh no, better get go and see if she's alright.

When I rushing to the table where we collecting our supplies there after scavenged in several small cities.

Then I saw Russell who just shoved Rebecca away from him, which she fell on the ground!

WHAT THE HELL?! REBECCA!

I ran straight to them and get between of her and... that asshole...

"YOU! What the hell was that for?! You ever do that again, I swear I will put you down!" I exclaimed as Russell guy just looked little surprised how I just said that to him which he then glare at me.

But I ignored him as I saw Justin and Chase came straight to us and wonder what's going which I knell down and check with Rebecca.

"Are you okay, Rebecca? Are you hurt?" I said hasty of worry while keep the anger at that old teenager.

"I'm okay. Don't worry, he didn't actually punch me too hard. He's just surprised me. Still... I don't know what's his problems is." Rebecca replied.

"What the hell is going on?" Justin cashed in. "Yeah, and why is Rebecca on the ground?" Chase demanded as he's suspicious at Russell.

Honestly.. I-

"That little snake just took my stuff without say anything about it! She has no right to sneak in my territory, in my tent of course." Russell spat and send his glare towards me and Rebecca.

LITTLE SNAKE?!

"Well, it's actually not your tent. WE given to you when you joined us." Justin retort with smugly tone.

"Yeah, and plus, I don't see any of your sign on it." Chase added up. "And I don't see either why you making a big deal for, which it's for nothing."

"What are you, you dumb? A private investigator?" Russell snapped right to Chase which I am furious now.

I'm getting more angry as I stand up slowly and take a step to him, but Rebecca got up on her feet and held me back.

"No, Dylan. Please, don't fight him. I know he might deserved it, but he's not worth it now." Rebecca pleaded gently before she shot a glare towards Russell.

I sighed and let an anger sigh out of my mouth. Fine...

"Okay, but still he has no right to call you or Chase like that." I said back with a gentle smile as Rebecca nodded slightly.

Then we both start listened the conversation.

"So you just punch her back because she just wanna check on your supplies with our's too?!" Justin exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah! I don't see why you can't see the point is, but you both better keep her away from my stuff and my tent too." Russell barking at us.

I crossed my arms and glare at him. Tch, now he starting to boss us around.

"What is your problem anyway?" Chase inquired seriously.

"The problem is right there." Russell shot back, referring me and Rebecca.

"Where's your damn calmly terms?" Justin inquired which Russell looked shock by hearing that. "My calmly terms?!" He yelled back.

Wyatt rushed in this conversation and looked intense now. "Alright, calm down! What the hell is going on?" Wyatt asked.

"What is going that we have a sneaker here!" Russell replied. I glare at him and gritted my teeth. "Watch your mouth, you jerk!" I exclaimed, becoming defensive of Rebecca.

"This asshole punch down a teenager. He's crazy." Justin exclaimed out. "Oh, I'm crazy now?!" Russell shot back and glare at Justin as Vince came to us from nowhere. Finally he shows up, but where's Jessica? Is she still mad at me?

"Hey, calm down! All of you!" Vince chided in. "Look, I don't know what's going on here, but right now we start freaking out! So snapped out of this and let me talk with Russell, okay?"

Before anyone of us could answer back, another familiar voice surprises us.

"Talk about what?"

We all turned to Vince and saw Jessica who just standing that we didn't noticed her earlier. When did she came here and how long has she been listening this?

Jessica looks okay, but is curios now about what happened here.

"Seriously, what the hell is going on?" She repeated again.

Vince was going to answer when he opened his mouth, but Russell stepped in and say, "This girl just took my supplies to among of yours own."

I clenched my hands tightly. I know I will never fight with for Rebecca's sake, but this guy getting on my nerves...

"You mean she just were going stocking our and your supplies too?" Jessica corrects Rebecca's statement with her sarcastic tones. "Because I told her it was her turn to do that today."

Russell's gaze turned away from Rebecca to Jessica. "YOU told her?"

"That's right. Now leave the girl alone and let her doing with her job or I will kick you out of this group." Jessica said sternly.

"Now hold on, Jessica." Vince objected, but Russell looked angry how he feel threaten now.

"Oh, you think you can boss me around? I'd recall you that Vince is the leader here." Russell scoffed.

I give him a glance. Vince and Jessica are working together and now he saying that there's just one leader here?!

"He and I are working together, when you arrived here, you didn't saw what is the life here. It's because you just doing more than lazy in your shitty tent that I given to you, like you've never pull on your fucking weight. So I think it's time to stand up and being resourceful and you doing right now." Jessica said slightly as she narrows her eyes at Russell.

By her words, it make Russell more aggressive as he clenched his hands tightly and take a step to Jessica. Oh-oh here it comes...

"Listen, you little bi-" But interrupted when Jessica make a little jump and swing around in the air while raised up her leg. She hit Russell right to his cheek by her feet after she swing herself. Russell fell down to his side. He grunts as he placed his hand on his cheek where Jessica hit.

"Ouch." Chase and Wyatt muttered in unison with thier wide-eyes.

"Jessica!" Vince exclaimed in shock.

Everyone was shock by Jessica's actions. Me myself feels little better now. Well, he deserved it... Thank you, Jessica.

"Ow, what the fuck?!" Russell exclaimed as Jessica who just ignored that and pointed her finger at that rude teenager who is still on the ground.

"You listen to me! You don't ever pick on this girl or the boys either again! So here's your opportunity; You stays here and follow the rules or leave this place now and never come back." Jessica exclaimed sternly right to Russell.

"Fuck you, you bitch." The teenager just spat back.

But instead to being angry, Jessica just scoffed back.

"You know what? I guess that answer means yes to stay here, but that change the opportunity. You stay here and you can whatever you wanna doing, but that will cost some more shit from me. You really still insist to afford that, kid?" Jessica said sarcastically before she walk away from us.

"I'm not a kid!" Russell exclaimed as he stands up. Jessica stops walking and look over her shoulder at Russell. "Well, too bad for you because it would be ashamed for you that you're beaten by a teenager girl."

After hearing what she just said, I hold my laugh in my mouth. He, he...

Chase chuckled while Rebecca giggled little which Russell turned his at us and looked humiliated now.

"You'll better watch your fucking mouths because it's not over with you and your lunatic bitch yet." Russell snapped as Chase and Rebecca stopped laughing before they start glaring at him again.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, Russell!" Wyatt tried to calm down the rude teenager, but no affect on him.

I swear, if he ever do something stupid with Rebecca, Chase, or Jessica, he'll better regret it!

"You do that and I will punch your face off." I said darkly. "That goes double on you, you brat." Russell said with a rudely look before he heading back in his tent while we except Wyatt and Vince glaring at his back.

Jerk...

"Look, we're sorry about the trouble. But he's just a kid who have been through a lot." Vince said.

"Yeah, maybe. Then some another teenager got shit from that stupid kid and you saying that asswipe have a common behavior like Dylan's, Chase's or Rebecca's?" Justin said while glaring at the tent, referring to Russell who is in there now.

No common thing between us and him...

Vince sighed. "Okay, but please, we can't throw him out of our group just like that." Vince said. "I gotta have a word with Jessica." He walked away as Wyatt just shrugged his shoulders before he went off to his own tent.

Then it just me, Chase, Rebecca and Justin who still standing right next to Russell's tent.

"I'm sorry for getting us in a trouble." Rebecca said and feels little guilty now.

I placed my hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "It is not your fault, sweetie. That idiot brought upon on himself." I ensured her.

"Yeah, that kid has lot of problems." Justin grumbles.

"Straight, but like Vince said, we can't just throw him out. We'll be no better than him." Chase added up.

I nodded. Yeah...

Justin just got a dislike expression on his face, but nodded then. "Fine, but he will better not causing any problems here or worse, drain our resources which it would be end all of us." Justin sighed and walk away while mumbling about. "I can't believe it why Vince and Wyatt brought with that piece of shit to our place to begin with..."

Sometime, I'll wonder that too when or if he start pick a fight with us again.

I think we should keep an eye on him and make sure he won't do anything stupid.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **At last, we have Wyatt now! :D**

 **Well, that was little too far, but honestly, I don't like Russell. He will be antagonistic on Jessica and the others except Vince and Wyatt, even he admitted that Russell was really rude to Rebecca and Dylan too.**

 **I chose Wyatt go out from the car and not try to save the cop.**

 **I chose Russell leave Nate behind.**

 **Please preview and I will answer back. :)**

 **I hope you fans will really enjoy of this chapter.**


	8. New Friends and New Threats

**Author note: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of it's characters.**

 **I own Jessica "Ica or JJ" Jenkins**

 **Dylan Enheart, Chase Enheart and Rebecca Townley belongs to I heart Lyoko**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: New Friends and New Threats**

 **Dylan's POV**

 **Day 215**

The sky is grey and boring as the sun is covered by clouds. It's probably spring soon, but I haven't waiting for weathers last days like the rain.

And everything hasn't changed either since those ghouls started showing up and eat people.

It only getting worse and worse everytime.

I'm on some street with many wrecked cars. Chase and I are scavenged, but didn't find any food or at least something useful. Which I getting little annoying now.

There's nothing out here, but junk and scrap! Ugh, there's gotta be what we can find!

Everything is... flagged.

It has been almost two months since the snow has already melted away though it was winter back there. And the camp has barely changed either, but we're still running on good enough. Anyway, there's one awkwardly thing that Chase, Jessica, even Justin too, and I can't stop bother is Russell... Ever since he join into our group, that teenager has always be an ass of us sometimes. It reminds me little about Alexandr when he wanna be alone, but sometimes he stop fighting with me or Chase. I don't know if Russell will ever stop being mean of us.

I sighed as I take another sneak on the next car.

But Rebecca doesn't despised Russell though she admit the boy isn't nice. At least, Jessica always going off at him when he started accusing me, Rebecca or Chase about something. Vince trying to make them to stop and come in good foot, I'm doubt that will ever happened.

Out of my thoughts, I was interrupted by some cranks from behind as I stop thinking and turned around while drew out my pistol.

It was Chase who just stepped on some broken piece of car window on the ground.

Phew, thought it was someone else, or at least a ghoul.

I huffed and put my pistol back in the holster at my right leg. Then I approaching Chase who holding his shotgun and checking around of a wrecked truck.

"Find anything?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just some junk... and coins of course." Chase said with a smirk and showing me some coins in his hand. I sighed. Seriously? "You know they're not useful anymore, don't you?" I crossed my arms and narrows my eyes at Chase.

"Hey, it's not that what I mean or whatever you saying." Chase said as he raised his hand up with one of coins. "It's about tracking ghoul's attention. Once you throw it away to something, especially to metal that it will making a sound so a ghoul will walk to the direction where it came from."

I raised a eyebrow when I realized that he's got a point there.

"You got something that I can keep it in my mind." I said as Chase scoffed before we decided to go back to our camp.

During in our way back to the camp, I was thinking about leaving for South Carolina to try find our mom. It has been almost seven or eight months ago since everything of this started and mother was nowhere to being found. Same to our other friends too...

I hope they're alright.

"Chase." I called to Chase.

"Yeah, what is it?" He said.

"Are you sure we're really ready for the longest trip for the east?" I asked.

"Ready when Ica is done with her truck." Chase nodded with a smile. "But..."

I looked at him questionable. But what?

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing... it just... about the group. You, me, Rebecca, Ica and I can tell that Justin is still death willing to find a big settlement as Jessica always convinced him to stay over these cold months until when everything's ready. Well, mostly."

I sighed. I know what he mean...

"No kidding. Vince isn't sure about the east. I wish we all should go together, but it's his decision. Plus, unlike from us, he has no any intentions about why heading for the east." I pointed out.

"Same here, bro. Everyone, well... besides Russell. I doubt that he will join with us in our journey." Chase said with a displeased expression on his face.

"Yeah.. He might been have a rough history like we all have. Probably worse than our own and the others's, but geez... He need leave the past behind." I said and let a groan-sigh out of my mouth.

"Well, everyone always say that anyone can't blame him for it example, and it's too hard to remember that in this tough world." Chase said. "But I agree with that, it doesn't have any meaning with us, Rebecca or Jessica either."

I nodded in response. I hope one day Russell will stop being meanie at us, but that boy is getting already in my nerves...

Right we were taking relax from talking about Russell, we heard a crank from a forest right next of us which we both drew out our guns and aim at the direction where the sound came from.

What was that? A ghoul?

After several seconds, non of us didn't make a move or something didn't appeared out of forest... yet.

Until then, Chase broke our remain silence. "It wasn't a ghoul. Somebody has watching at us..." He whispered to me. Now you mentioned it...

We're be on guard now as Chase start called out to whoever hiding in the forest.

"Who's there? Come out! And don't make anything stupid!" Chase ordered to someone else.

Until then, there was three persons who finally came out of their hideout and having their arms up in surrounded. There was two woman and a man. The man looked around forty late to fifty earlier. He wears brown jacket and blue jeans. The older man has grey hair and also has beard. Blue eyes just like one of mine as well.

One of women looks older in the man's age. She wears a pink jacket with fur collar. Blue pants. She's blonde and looks kind of dressed out as the woman has red nail polishes.

The other woman looks younger than her friends like late 20s. She has red hair with a high bun at the back of her head, though her hairstyle is little messy. She wears a blue coat over a green tank-top with grey pants.

It doesn't looks like they have any guns.

"Hold on, boys, we just... just wanna talk." The older man said. Talk?

"Huh. Well, speak your names first. And then we might can talk." I said, keep my gun aim at them.

The older woman looked hesitant to talk with us, but she take a couple steps to us cautiously.

"My name is Dee." The older introduced herself for us, and then she gesture at the older man. "This is my husband, Leland."

And then she looking at the younger woman. "And this is Bonnie."

The younger woman, Bonnie wave up her hand to say hey.

Chase and I look at each other in a few seconds before we lower our guns down.

"Is it just three of you? Are you guys from a group?" I asked as Bonnie shook her head in response. "No, it just us. We haven't even meet other new people for a while before you two."

"Where you guys are from?" Chase asked.

Right when one of them were going to answer, a small herd over ten of ghouls appeared from the aside of them.

Dammit, ghouls!

"Oh my god!" Dee exclaimed.

"Get out of there!" Chase ordered them as they run out of the forest and came to us.

I and Chase start firing our guns at ghouls. Chase got two of them while I hit one and one more.

Then I heard some growling sound from behind me. I turned to face the sound and it was a ghoul whoa already grabbed me.

OH SHIT!

I trying to struggle off that while I reaching for my knife in the pocket. And then I drew it out and stabbed right into the skull.

Phew, that was close!

Chase still fired at the rest of them until he run out ammo. "Great..." He mumbled out and going drew out his machete.

There's three left ghouls limping towards us, but suddenly, we heard more gunshots as all three of them got bullets in their heads.

But it wasn't me, Chase or non of those strangers either as they didn't have guns.

"Well, well, that was another surprise, and some strangers here."

We heard it was Jessica's voice as we and strangers turned around to face her. Jessica was standing there right a little further from us and held her Beretta before she pulled it back in her holster.

Then, Jessica approach us and laid her eyes at Dee, Leland and Bonnie.

"Thanks for saving our asses, again." Chase said, but Jessica didn't listen him as she can't stare at the new people.

"New people? I like new people..." Jessica said, but she then starring at Bonnie with a shock look. "Bonnie? Is that really you?"

Our eyes widened in shock. What?! Jessica knows that Bonnie-girl?!

Before anyone could ask that, Bonnie somehow exchanged her look into a disgusted angry one.

"You... YOU! You fucking bitch! How dare you to come see me after what you have done to my mother?!" Bonnie snarled as she stomped right onto Jessica, but Leland stopped her. "Whoa, Bonnie! Take it easy!" Leland held her back from going to do stupid with Jessica.

What?! Her mother?

"That selfish idiot caused my mother's dead!" Bonnie point her finger at Jessica.

Chase and I look at each other before we looking incredibly at our formerly friend who have a lot of history, but she already told us that she's not kind of a cold murder.

"Jessica, what is she talking about? What did she mean you caused her mother's dead?" I asked.

Jessica, by the way, closed her eyes and let a sigh escaped from her mouth. She shook her head and crossed her arms before opened her eyes again.

"Still doesn't wanna believe it about what I told you? I can say not a single bit." Jessica sighed.

"Fuck you! Don't act like that you are the innocent here." Bonnie snapped.

"I've told you like plenty times that I didn't had another choice than sacrifice her to _them_. People always thinking about their main priority first just like I was thinking about my gang whom where in the game of life or dead too." Jessica said in annoyance. "And that was how your mother told me when she decided to sacrifice herself to safe us, including you too. It was her own decision."

Me, Chase or Bonnie's didn't understand what they talking about. Whatever it was, doesn't sounds good the way what I hear from them...

After what Jessica just told to Bonnie, the young woman just turn around because she doesn't wanna see the black haired teenager anymore.

I walked over to Jessica who just sighed in annoyance by the younger woman's response.

"What was that all about?" I inquired. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Let me explain this later." She replied and look at Dee and Leland now. "So, you two are Bonnie's new friends?"

"Yeah... we found her for a few months ago. She wasn't... good back there." Leland explained as Jessica nodded understandingly, but Chase or I either didn't get it what he was talking about.

"No mean to being rude with you, but I hope you, these boys or anyone from your group are not someone who like some stuff." Dee asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

I raised an eyebrow. What? What stuff did she mean?

"Dee, come on. They're just-" But Jessica cut Leland off. "No, it's okay, old man. No, we're not drug people if that's what you wonder about us.

Oh... Now I get it. But I still give a look to Dee for that.

"Anyway, where are you two from?" Jessica asked.

"We are from Birmingham, Alabama. We were traveling for the north. On our way in here Georgia, we found Bonnie then." Leland answered.

After he was done, Jessica's eyes looked sad.

Huh? What's wrong with her?

"I... I have my mother's relatives in Birmingham. How was back there?" Jessica desperately asked with a worry face.

Dee and Leland looked down with their sad looks while Bonnie just turned around and have her back to Jessica.

She's really doesn't like her.

"Sorry. It was... unexpected awful there like..." Leland said with a sympathy look on his face.

"We got lucky to escape from being blow up apart." Dee said, gaining everyone's attention except Leland and Bonnie. Escape? Blow up apart?! What the heck is she talking about?

"What do you mean 'escape from being blow up apart'?" Chase asked with a perplexed stare.

"Look, it's... long story. And I understand that some of you guys might have some family somewhere in the country, but first we wanna know about you guys like; where are you from and how can we trust you?" Dee said politely.

Me, Chase or Jessica wasn't sure to answer that question. But the fact is that they don't look so bad and they have right to be wary on us like we always are when encounter with some strangers. Though of that, they were watching at us before we noticed.

I'm just standing and didn't say word while keep my gun in my hand as Chase did the same with his shotgun.

Jessica, by the way, has lightly twisted her only blonde inch hair around with her finger to think. Until then, she stopped doing that and open her mouth to answer back.

"We're from a small camp somewhere in a large field. Outside of a forty-five miles way." Jessica explained with her calm terms. "You're welcome to join with us if you promise not to do anything stupid."

That... That sounds good.

"Really? Why thanks, we have-" But Dee was interrupted when Bonnie who immediately step right aside of the middle-age woman. "We are NOT going with _you_! NOT AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE WITH ME!" She objected furiously.

But Jessica just sighed and rolled her eyes when she's annoyed by the tone from Bonnie.

Oh, for the cry sake! Cut it off!

"It was just an offer, woman. Don't take personality on her out of nothing." Chase added, but Bonnie didn't listen him and still just glare at Jessica.

"Come on, Dee. Leland. Let's go before that little slut will cause any trouble." Bonnie tell to her friends which Dee looked so angry at her.

"Shut up!" Dee exclaimed, gaining everyone's attentions, especially Bonnie's as the young woman looked shock by the middle-age woman. "These kids has saved our lives, including your's too! And they offered us to stay at their camp, and now you refuse just because of your PAST?!"

"What?! But I-" Bonnie trying to explain as her look is mixed by anger and shame. "No buts, Bonnie! I'm sorry about whatever happened in your past, but now I think you need to drop it and start focus about us, not just your stupid ass! We have been in rough situations without a damn rest and now we have a chance at their camp! So SHUT IT!" Dee snapped.

Neither me, Chase or Jessica don't wanna settled in this argument with that sternly woman.

I scratching the back of my neck. Okay...

"Hey, girls! Calm down. You two start acting like a couple of kids." Leland stopped the argument, but gaining a glare from his own wife. "When will you stop be in between me and HER?" Dee complained.

"Guys, I don't wanna being part in your 'marriage problem', but we gotta go before more of ghouls will shows up." Jessica stopped their argument.

"Ghouls?" Leland asked and looked confused. "That's what we calling them trying to eat us." Jessica explained. "Are you coming or not? That goes double for you, Bonnie."

Bonnie give a finger towards Jessica as the former criminal just ignored that and turned to the direction where our camp are.

"Come on, boys. Let's get going." Jessica ordered as we followed her.

When we're doing that, Dee give a look to Bonnie before she follow us.

"Come on, Bonnie. I don't know what happened with your mother, but now there's no other choice. We deserves a safe place." Leland said.

Bonnie grumbled in defeat. "Fine..."

As for that, those trio followed us.

While we're heading back to our camp, I wonder what's the story between Jessica and Bonnie. I mean, I trust Jessica, but Bonnie doesn't.

Sounds like there's gonna be another tension with Jessica...

* * *

 **Five days later**

I'm starring at the rain as my face is already wet now.

I sighed. Another pissing weather...

"Weathers doesn't giving us a damn rest." Rebecca complained as I nodded.

Chase, Rebecca and I are on another supplies-hunter with the new members of our group. I remember that day when we brought Bonnie, Dee and Leland to our group. No one didn't barely bother on them except Russell... He practically doesn't trust anyone. But he didn't do anything about it as Jessica told him to hit on the road if he ever gives another shit on our newcomers.

Although the negative relationship with Ica, Bonnie seems very nice and kind, but little confident of her. Dee is... such a policy woman sometimes. And Leland looks okay to me, but I got a weird feeling about between him and... Bonnie.

Could they be...

I then shook my head. No, no, no way. Not in Dee's life.

We three are at the distance while Leland and Bonnie are talking each other benefit of water tower as we all waiting for Dee who knows what she's doing now. This is the same place were we're going to meet Jennifer and the others, but they didn't arrived.

It feels like it was yesterday...

"Eh, boys?" Rebecca said as Chase and I turned to her. "Ica told me that her truck is ready to roll. So tomorrow-" But Chase interrupted her with his shout of relief. "Oh yeah! It's about time to leave!"

"But there's other problem." Rebecca added and her face fell down.

I sighed. I think I know why...

"Let me guess, we're gonna split up." I guessed.

Rebecca nodded sadly. Chase and I looked down sadly. Vince and some others have helped us to survive and I wish we could do something to repay back.

"It's not gonna be easy to say farewell." I stated.

Tell me about it.

"Wish we could have Kiwi as sort of pigeon? We could sent some postcards to Vince and the others." Chase joked.

I sighed in annoyance.

"Odd's dog? Are you really out of your mind, Chase?" I said. "How can a stupid dog doing that such favor for us?"

Rebecca smirked at my words. "Yeah, but I wouldn't say he's that stupid. Remember back there he saved you?"

"Hey, I would still be fine even-" But interrupted when Dee who called us from nowhere.

"Leland? Bonnie? Kids?"

We start look around and then saw Dee came out brushes right by the water tower as we three heading for them.

Finally she is here. What taking so long in this weather?!

"Dee." Leland said.

"Hey, honey."

When we standing right beside of Bonnie and Leland, Dee walked over to us and have a suspicion look on her face.

What's with her now?

"I found us something. What're you two up to?" Dee asked and placed a hand on Leland's shoulder on the other side from her while held her husband's arm with her other hand.

We were speechless of something with her.

"Eh... we're just talking. Me, Dylan and Rebecca while Bonnie and Leland did the same together." Chase finally replied without having his eyes at the woman who looked skeptical by his words.

I shook my head slowly. Oh, nice going, Chase.

"And what do you two talking about?" Dee asking to Bonnie and Leland. "Excuse me, but we are right heeere. How about this one; where have you been?" Rebecca retort.

"Out there, down by the road." Dee replied and turned around. "I got you a present."

She shows a bag on her back that it looks so full of something.

"Aw, you shouldn't have." Leland scoffed.

"Amazing! Man, that is first jackpot in those three weeks with low supplies." Chase said in relief. Yeah, it really is.

I notice Rebecca and Bonnie have weird stares at Dee and the bag.

It seems like they wonder where did Dee get that from.

Talk about that, Leland mirrored Rebecca's and Bonnie's faces. "Where did you find?" He asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later. I don't mean to interrupt your 'talk' with your 'girlfriend', but um... we gotta get moving." Dee said with sort of a smugly tone in her voice, gaining some disbelief looks from us, especially from Bonnie.

Dee start heading back to our camp while we just stare at her and her previously words from her mouth.

I carefully look at Bonnie who looked little insulted, but she's too confused as she can't talk back to Dee.

"Did she mean that..." Rebecca whispered to me and Chase from behind, but trailed off as she don't or can't finish the last words. Although of that, we both understands what she mean as we shrugged in response that we don't know.

After a few seconds, we then follow Dee's lead. Actually, follow the trail back to the road through the forest in this rain.

Leland getting close to his wife and asking her about the bag again.

"So, where'd you get the bag, Dee?" Leland asked, but Dee ignored the question as she didn't respond or either take her eyes on her husband.

Rebecca still keep her weird stare at the bag.

Is it really obviously to find out where'd Dee found the bag?

"What's in the bag, Dee?" Bonnie asked.

"I told you, it's a surprise..." Dee reminded.

"There are so many surprises in this mess world. Is it that enough?" Rebecca retort.

"Look, I found it down the road a piece, all right?" Dee said hasty, but gaining a skeptical glance from her husband. "WHERE down the road?" Leland demanded.

"Some place off thatta way."

What? Wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean?

"Look, I don't care where'd you found the bag, but you're not making any sense." Chase butted in.

"No offense, Dee, but... eh, did you steal it?" Rebecca asked.

Whoa hold on-

"WHAT?" Dee exclaimed in disbelief as she scowled over her shoulder at Rebecca.

Rebecca jumped by the woman's scowl as I stepped right between her and Dee in defend.

"Look, I think Rebecca just say that you might have took the bag from someone, especially if the owner is still alive." I explained.

"And that's what your girlfriend saying that I am a thief?" Dee said with a glare.

"Dee, Rebecca's right; if you stole the bag, we need to know before the others at the camp do. Don't gotta make no big deal out of it." Leland supports Rebecca's theory.

In response, Dee stop walking as we did the same. She looks so annoying by us now.

"You guys sure gang up on me a lot lately." Dee complained.

"Bonnie, that ain't true." Leland shot back.

"Tell me one time that you've sided with me in the last week. The last MONTH." Dee said.

Leland just standing there and pondered the words from his wife while we the rest just stare at them. Couldn't feel anything but embarrassing.

Reminds me and Chase how our parents fighting sometimes when it's about their business, but neither both of us did bother of them...

But honestly; is this how it is in a marriage life?

"Alright, I can't remember one ESPECIALLY, but I know I have." Leland rhetorically replied, but gaining one more glare from Dee. "False. This is how all our fights go. Every time."

Whoa hold on there. Since when she can just make decisions for someone?

Rebecca and I crossed our arms and try to avoid from watching at the argument while Bonnie and Chase look around in case if any ghouls will attract by this stupid marriage talk.

"Hey, maybe we should moving before-" Chase try to reason with them, but trailed off because non of didn't listen him and still arguing each other.

"Hey! Come on! This isn't going to help for us!" Bonnie exclaimed, but no affect.

"I know you did that on purpose!" Leland spat.

Argh! They driving me crazy!

"You listen to me now! I had-" Dee shot back, but interrupted by Bonnie who exclaim now. "Shut the hell up, Dee! Leave Leland alone!"

"I don't get to the point in this, but you better stop babbling out of nothing right in this damn forest!" Chase hissed.

Dee glare at Bonnie and Chase in response. "This is ain't your business, you two. This is between me and him." Dee retort, gesture at her husband.

"Well, you can't just force him to side with you every time. In the other word, we're in a group; there are NO sides!" Rebecca shout out.

The woman widened her eyes in shock by that tone from her before she exchange them.

"Excuse me, but when did you start making up all of this?" Dee crossed her arms.

"Hey, it was just a piece of her advice." I said with a glare.

"Enough!" Leland exclaimed and look at Dee. "They've right. We start fighting like a couple kids AGAIN."

"That's because you didn't listen to me." Dee complained.

Leland's face fell in defeat and then look at Bonnie who look displeased over the argument.

"Bonnie, darling. I'm sorry we're-"

"DARLING?" Dee exclaimed in disbelief as Leland looked ashamed at her. "Dee, come on..."

I'm getting intense now. Who-oh...

"Save it! I know what side your bread is buttered on!" Dee snapped and then scowled at Bonnie. "Your's, too."

"Oh for Christ's sake! I'm out of here! I thought this weather will pissed me, but you two? You messing me out!" Chase snapped them out as he start back and forth, but then he stopped when was going to turned back.

What's wrong with him now?

"Chase?" I said.

But he didn't listen because he saw something at the distance in the forest.

"What the hell?" He muttered in shock.

I turned to the direction where he was looking at.

There was some flashlights behind of the fence at distance of water tower and they're moving as heading onto us.

What the heck?! Who are-

A gunshot appeared and-

"AAARGH!" I yelled in pain as I fell down on my knell.

"Dylan!" Rebecca exclaimed in horror as she crouched down to check with me. "Holy shit! You're shot in the leg!" Chase exclaimed in shock and then raise up his shotgun and firing a few gunshots.

"Come on, we gotta go!" Dee yelled.

"Whoa, hold on, Dee! We can't leave-" But Dee interrupted Leland through drag him to run away with her. I see they're run away while I still laying on ground. What the hell?! They or at least Dee just wanna leave us behind?!

"Wait, guys! We have to help Dylan!" Bonnie called out. Before anyone could answer back, she got bullet too, but in the shoulder as she grunted out in pain and were going to fall down, but still held her balance back.

"Bonnie! Are you okay?" Rebecca asked worriedly.

"I'm fine... I... I think I can still walk..." Bonnie said uncertainty as she clutched at the shoulder with her hand.

"Then, go! Go back to the camp! We'll be fine!" Rebecca exclaimed firmly.

"Dammit! I can't keep them back forever! We gotta get the hell away!" Chase exclaimed and grabbed me by my arm to get me up on my feet. "Can you still walk?"

I don't think so...

"I'm hit in my leg, so no!" I replied as Chase have my arm over his shoulders. "Come on, hold me tight!" He ordered.

"Here let me help." Rebecca insist, but Chase shook his head. "No! Go after Bonnie and the others!" Chase objected.

"But-"

"No BUTS!" Chase bellowed as Rebecca and I look shock by his outburst, although of that, Rebecca and Bonnie start ran away as we both left and follow them.

But I'm afraid that I slow Chase and me myself down. I barely limping though Chase supports me.

Chase support me and ran away from whoever shot me and Bonnie as fast as we can.

We can't see Bonnie or Rebecca either as I'm getting worry about my girlfriend. Please, be alright, Rebecca...

Out of trees and brushes, we ended at the edge of a hill onto the roadway.

"Oh crap! Now what?" I said and look over my shoulder. Those people with flashlights still chasing after us. But where's Rebecca and the others? "They're coming! Man, we're screwed!"

But Chase didn't look defeated as I am as he look down around of the hill.

"I think this rain has giving us a benefit of this hill." Chase said with a smirk as I look at him weirdly. What?!

"What do you mean by-" Suddenly he hold me tight and make us a slightly jump. WHAT THE?!

Our asses landed on the verge side of hill and then we sliding down so fast onto the roadway.

"WHOO-HOO!" Chase shouted out of this 'enjoyment' while I can't help, but being freaking out of this fast. "AAAHH!"

When we came to the end, Chase accidentally lost his grip on me when our feet landed on the ground and then I leaned forward and down.

I hit on the ground. ARGH!

Then I start jolt up slowly and turn to Chase with a glare.

"Sorry, but that was the only way to escape. Plus it was fun." Chase sheepishly said as he scratchy at the neck with his hand.

Aw, give me a break...!

"Fun?! How can you really enjoy this while there's some crazy people who chasing us after shot your brother's leg?!" I complained and gesture at my leg, but then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I look up and saw flashlights at the edge of hill.

Oh no! They're right up ahead of us!

"Chase, those guys didn't give up!" I warned as Chase getting up on his feet quickly and then help me up as possible as he can.

We start dart over the roadway, passed some wrecked cars. Another gunshot appeared and the bullet hit a window of a car right beside of us.

Jesus! That was close!

We have no choice but running into a nearby cornfield.

"I think we will losing them if we hiding in here." Chase suggested.

When we getting into the cornfield, I take a look behind and saw the people sliding down over the hill to the roadway. Damn, will does guys ever give up?!

"They're coming." I speaking to Chase's ear. "They won't find us. Not a chance." Chase said while we're carefully walk in a row at the course in the cornfield.

"Glad that you're so confident." I sighed in annoyance.

"Hey, I'm trying to being little optimism."

"How's that gonna help us when there are some-"

Another gunshot appeared, but this time it wasn't from behind us. After that, we've heard a familiar voice that shouted out.

"Dee! Rebecca!"

Leland?!

We stopped walking and try to find Leland, but can't barely see here this cornfield. I am anxious to what happened with Rebecca.

Then another gunshot and someone yelled.

"Was it Dee?" Chase asked.

"Possible it was her, but it doesn't sounds good." I stated as Chase slightly nodded. "Now I'm worry about Rebecca..."

"I'm worry about her too, but we gotta find a safe place and then figured out what the hell is going on here." Chase planned out.

I was reluctantly of that suggestion, but he's right. We can't do any-

Before Chase were going to walk us again, a black silhouette passed us from the left to the right as we lightly gasped out.

Shit... did whoever saw us?

But after a few seconds, we saw a couple of flashlights appear from different directions, one from the left and the other right front of us, but little too far away for able to see us yet.

Chase immediately jumped us to aside and ended in another raw of cornfield. We continued to walk, try to escape from those whoever firing at us back in the forest.

"Damn, where are you?" We heard a male voice grumbled from behind as we continue to walk. "Did anyone see anything?" Another unfamiliar voice asked.

Once when we heading so far, a flashlight came out from nowhere and aim at us as we panicked up.

Our eyes widened.

Oh-oh!

"Oh no! Come, this way." Chase hissed and supported me to another direction, trying to escape from being spotted by that flashlight.

We ended in a small area with no corn stalks. There was a tractor as Chase darted us onto it.

When we turned the corner of it, we find Bonnie who looked frightened and exhausted as she gasped out. "Bonnie? It's us." I said.

"Oh my god. Thank god it's just you two, boys." Bonnie huffed in relief.

"Same here, but we got a problem now." Chase said as he and I hiding behind the tractor with Bonnie.

Bonnie catching a breath while I doing the same. As I sitting down on the ground behind the tractor, I peek out and saw someone with a flashlight approaching us slowly.

He or she is coming right to us!

"Someone's coming." I warned Chase and Bonnie as they look intense now. "Can you shoot that guy?"

"No, it's just about wasting ammo, but reveal his friends that we're here." Chase pointed out and look around to find something that it can be useful to shut that guy.

Until he spotted a piece of rebar on the ground as he reached and grabbed it.

Good work, bro. Now the hard step...

Chase holding the rebar and prepare to hit the person with the flashlight as he or she is getting close to us.

Here we go...

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **What will happen next? Will everyone be alright?**

 **Find out on the next chapter.**


End file.
